Differences
by SkyFaunteleroy
Summary: You reach out and touch the cold hard glass half expecting to see him standing there with a smirk on his face. He isn’t there and you know that deep down you knew he wouldn’t be.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

You stare out the window reliving in your mind what had just happened. You wonder when the next time you'll see him will be. You reach out and touch the cold hard glass half expecting to see him standing there with a smirk on his face. He isn't there and you know that deep down you knew he wouldn't be. Why would he be back? You have no idea that he's there watching you from afar. You don't know that he can see you but you can't see him. You don't see the single tear falling from his face. You don't feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment even though no one is there to witness his display of emotion. Your eyes are watering too. Soon you will be freely crying.

You sip your coffee absentmindedly. You walk out of your room to refill your cup. You walk back into your room with a full cup of coffee and look for a book. You pick up a book you hate a book you've complained about countless times. You read the whole book in one night while outside he is reading your favorite book. You fall asleep at the same time as he does midnight.

You wake up early in the morning and he is already gone. You do some last minute packing. Everything that reminds you of him goes into your carry on bag. You glance at a picture of you and your boyfriend the one you're supposed to love. You look like you're going to be sick but you quickly leave the room. The plane doesn't leave until late in the afternoon and you have nothing to do. You sit in your room with the music on loud you're listening to his favorite band reading the book you hate. You fall asleep. You talk in your sleep. You talk about Dodger and Howl and monosyllabic and Hemingway and most of all him. When you wake up to look around obviously hoping he was there. He wasn't

It's almost time now you're ready to go. Before you do there's one last thing you have to take care of. You call the one you're supposed to love and tell him you never really did. You're rushing out the door now and you're on your way to the airport. You're all set to board the plane when you see him. You run to him and throw your arms around his neck you whisper something in his ear and he smiles a true genuine smile. You kiss him softly on the cheek and his smile turns into a smirk. You reluctantly break apart from him and board the plane waving goodbye and promising to explain later.

**A/N: I may continue I may not. If you want me to continue review and tell me when this is like around which season or episode. If I continue it won't be in 2nd person(I think that's what it's called) don't worry I know that gets annoying after awhile.**


	2. Welcome Back to Normalness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

I sat in my seat on the plane and sighed. I was going back home after two months in Washington DC. Before I left so much happened it was almost unbearable. Now I was going back to face it all

**Flashback**

_I ran to where he stood and wrapped my arms around his neck. I whispered "Dean's out" in his ear and kissed his cheek. I ran once again but this time knowing I'd be back. I promised my mom I'd explain later and got on the plane. My phone rang and I opened it thinking it would be my mom. It was him._

"_Hello" I said softly._

"_Was that your way of saying good bye" his voice made me shiver._

"_That was my way of telling you that the kiss didn't just mean nothing to me even though I'm sure it meant nothing to you" I said coldly._

"_How do you know it mean nothing to me?"_

"_I'm no the kind of girl guys like you are interested in"_

"_That's a little stereotypical"_

"_What ever"_

"_Why'd you break up with him?"_

"_He always said I liked you and told me not to talk to you I was sick of it."_

"_Was he right?"_

"_Yeah I guess he was huh at the time I thought he was being an overprotective jerk but now I see where he was coming from"_

"_So he was right"_

"_That was sort of the main idea of that ramble"_

"_Good to know"_

"_Is that seriously all I get after telling you that I like you"_

"_Have fun in D.C. Ror"_

_I heard the dial tone and smiled._

**End Flashback**

My ears popped and the plane landed. I gathered my things and stepped off the plane. I looked around for my mother. I spotted her carrying a bag. I ran to her and hugged her we ended up falling down

"Ow, Ow!" she yelped.

"Ah!"

"Ow!"

"Ah"

"Oh"

"Agh"

"Oh, oh! Luckily there are video cameras everywhere that caught that very graceful moment on tape"

"I am so glad to see you!"

"No, I'm glad to see you!"

"I'm never leaving home again."

"Oh that's my emotionally stunted girl! Hey, I got you gifts"

"What? I'm the one that left town; I'm supposed to get you gifts"

"Oh, but I got here early and there was nothing to do except feed gummy bears to the bomb-sniffing dogs which, apparently, the United States government frowns upon"

"You got in trouble with the government while you were waiting for me?"

"Just a little"

"How much is a little

"Learn Russian. Ok here you go"

"Wow a Hartford Connecticut sweatshirt"

"Nice huh"

I took the bag and looked through it "Hartford, Connecticut notebook, Hartford, Connecticut pencil set, a Hartford, Connecticut shot glass"

"And beer mug!"

"Hartford baguette, Hartford bear, a Hartford sunglasses"

"You like?"

"I love"

"All right, let's go. We'll get your bags, then we'll hit the road, and I can't wait to hear all about Washington. And, by the way, I got you out of dinner with the Gilmores tonight. I thought you and Jess might like to talk about you know everything that happened"

"Oh thanks, what'd you tell them?"

"That you got home tomorrow"

"Big fat lie"

"Yes, which proves how much I love you. The fact that I was willing to lie to my own parents who I never lie to just so you could have a night of happiness is proof positive of my deep undying devotion that I have for you"

"I appreciate that"

"And all that devotion can be yours for the low, low price of $29.95!"

"Forget it."

"Ok I'll throw in a set of steak knives"

"My bags please"

"Are you telling me that you want this gesture of love for free? What kind of world are you living in?"

When we got home I went to go unpack while mom sat on the couch complaining. I started putting away all my books. I picked up Howl and sat on my bed and started reading. Not the actual text but the notes in the margins. I heard a tap on my window and jumped. I heard laughter and looked out the window. Of course it was Jess. I walked over and opened the window.

"Do you know what a door is?"

"That's that wooden thing in the front of the house right?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow your copy of umm uh _The Fountainhead_"

"Ayn Rand?"

"Yea"

"You hate Ayn Rand"

"Well you don't so I figure I might as well try it."

"If I let you borrow it then you have to give me a plot summary and I'll check websites and book jackets to make sure it doesn't match up still want to borrow it?"

"I'm not sure do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure. MOM I'M GOING FOR A WALK" I yelled.

"Tell Jess I said hi" mom yelled back.

I climbed out the window.

"How'd she know you were going with me?"

"Because otherwise I'd go out the front door"

Jess and I walked to the bridge talking about Paris and Jamie and D.C.

"She made you get in the closet?"

"Yes she is insane."

"I agree."

"She asked about you."

"Why?"

"She heard me talking to my mom about you and she asked if you were still a James Dean wannabe"

"And you said"

"Of course" He smirked.

I kicked of my shoes and sat down on the bridge. Jess sat next to me.

"Jess"

"Yea"

"I missed you"

"Huh"

I punched his arm lightly and he mocked hurt.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

He smirked. "I missed you too" he said almost inaudibly.

I heard him but I didn't acknowledge it.

**Flashback**

"_Hello"_

"_Dean?"_

"_Rory?"_

"_Hi"_

"_Hey what's up?"_

"_Um do you remember how I couldn't say I loved you?"_

"_Yea why"_

"_Well I think it was because I wasn't sure and I think I only said it to make you happy. Actually I'm pretty sure that's why I said it. What I'm trying to say is I don't think I really ever did love you I didn't know what love was you were my first boyfriend and I know now that I'm not in love with you and I don't think I ever was"_

"_Are you breaking up with me?"_

"_I'm so sorry Dean please can't we be friends"_

"_I don't want to be your friend Rory"_

"_I understand"_

"_This is about him isn't it?"_

"_No well maybe we uh we kissed"_

"_When?"_

"_At the wedding"_

"_He wasn't at the wedding"_

"_Yes he was he came home that day and came to see me"_

"_So you're breaking up with me because you kissed him"_

"_Yes"_

"_Do you love him?"_

"_No well maybe no no I…"_

"_Rory"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Tell me the truth"_

"_Yes"_

"_I'll be here when he breaks your heart"_

"_I won't need you"_

"_I'll win you back one way or another"_

**End Flashback**

I heard loud footsteps and turned to see who they belonged to. Dean.

"Oh hey sorry I didn't know you'd be here" he said innocently.

"Hey Dean" I said still slightly worried about his last comment when I broke up with him.

"Hey bagboy what's the opposite of 14" Jess asked.

"Numbers don't have opposites" Dean said proudly.

"Dean what are you doing here" I asked.

"I'm going to get you back Rory" he said sounding a little crazed.

Jess stood up and stood in front of me. I stood up also.

"How adorable" Deans laughed and for a second it seemed like his eyes had flashed black.

Dean punched Jess in the stomach. Jess punched him in the eye.

"Stop it" I yelled. It didn't help much.

Dean pushed Jess into the lake. A couple seconds later he resurfaced.

"You're just a punk from New York what makes you think you've got what it takes to win her" Dean yelled.

"She's not a prize for good behavior that would be her mother's approval which you got and I have to hand it to you, you had a good run but it's over now" Jess smirked.

"We'll see about that" Dean spat "I'll always love you Rory even if you did make the wrong choice of going after that piece of shit."

Dean walked away and I ran to the edge of the bridge.

"Are you ok I don't know what's got into his head"

Jess got out and shook some water on me "You."

"Come on lets get you inside someplace warm" I smiled.

He wrapped his arm around me. Which would usually be taken as nice but not when he's soaked. It didn't bother me much though. We walked to Luke's no one was there and Luke was in the back so we got upstairs unnoticed. Jess grabbed some stuff out of a drawer and walked into the bathroom. I took this time to look at his books. One caught my eye he already had _The Fountainhead_. Jess came out and I showed him the book.

"How'd that get there" he asked.

"Unbelievable"

Suddenly Jess pushed me lightly against the wall. I was still looking at the floor. He pulled my chin up and my eyes met his. He moved his head closer and I did the same. Our lips crashed together. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I parted my lips. He started exploring my mouth and leading me to the couch still not breaking apart. He was lying on top of me when I realized where we were. I pulled back and he sat up.

"I should go my mom is probably freaking" I got up off the couch.

"Yeah well I'll uh see you later"

"Are you going to that summer thing?"

"No I think I'm going to stay here maybe help out in the diner"

"Fine be diner boy forever never socialize"

"I might have to be committed if I socialize with these certifiable townies"

"Hey I live here"

"My point exactly"

"Mean"

"Absolutely"

"Hey Jess what are we"

"You should go"

"We'll talk about it later"

"You know I think I have to die later"

"Really'

"Yea and if you don't go I'll haunt your living ass"

"Bye Jess"

"Bye Ror"

I ran down the stairs and Luke looked at me and walked upstairs. I made a mental note to apologize for not being sneaky enough. I kept walking and didn't stop until I got home. Mom was of course freaking out.

"Where were you we're going to be late for the summer thing"

"I'm here now ok"

"You're lip gloss is smudged"

"You kissed Jess"

"Can we go?"

"Are you guys together now"

"No"

"Rory since when are you the kind of girl who makes out with random guys twice I have to say I'm very proud and why is your shirt wet"

"Jess put his arm around me"

"How'd he get wet?"

"I'll explain on the way let's go"

We came up to the gazebo and mom stopped.

"Wait I thought the opposite of 14 was negative 14"

"It is"

"He is really dumb"

"Yea but that's not the point he's really scaring me"

"Is Jess ok"

"Yeah he's fine"

"Come on let's go to Luke's first I want coffee"

We turned and walked to Luke's. No one was there because everyone was at the summer thing. We sat at the counter and Jess poured me coffee and put a piece of paper over it. I opened it up and read it.

"Hey mom I forgot I have to borrow a book from Jess I'll be right back"

I followed Jess upstairs.

"You wanted to show me something" I said.

He nodded.

"What did you want to show me?"

"This" he handed me a record.

"What"

"You left it on the bus I saw it at the bus lost and found when I was coming back"

"Thank you so much Jess" I hugged him and turned to leave.

"Rory" I turned around to face him "whatever you want us to be is what we are."

I walked to the door and opened it "Later boyfriend." I walked out and closed the door behind me laughing. I noticed mom had finished her coffee so I walked towards the other door to go out. I knew Jess was following me and I was determined to get him to the square. As soon as I got to the gazebo I felt his hand on my arm as he spun me around to face him and kissed me. It wasn't as deep as it had been earlier but it still turned a few heads.

"You didn't think you were getting away that easily did you"

**A/N: There you go chapter number 2. Hope everyone liked it. Sorry if Jess is a little OOC.**


	3. Weirdness Prevails Ouch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

I looked out the window at my town princess daughter and Luke's punk nephew. Luke stared also. He looked pretty happy about the two. I on the other hand could not have been more furious. Jess came back in 10 minutes later and I went outside. After the festival Rory went home and I went back to Luke's.

"Where's Mr. James Dean" I asked.

"Right here" Jess walked out of the kitchen.

"You and I need to talk"

"I'm taking five" he told Luke and went upstairs. I followed whether he wanted me to or not.

"Talk"

"I don't want you with my daughter"

"Huh"

"You don't deserve her and she doesn't need you. I know guys like you. I was with a guy like you. You don't give a damn about her."

"How do you know?"

"What?" I asked a little taken aback.

"What makes you think I don't care about her?"

"You don't care about anything except yourself"

"Look I don't care if you like me I understand you're trying to protect her but Rory's a big girl she can protect herself"

"She's more fragile than you think"

"Well why don't you wrap her in bubble wrap I already got a lecture from Luke about not hurting her I don't need one from you"

"Fine I'll go but if you hurt her I swear you'll be six feet under before you can blink"

"Nice chat now if you don't mind I have to serve food at Café Asylum good bye" he walked out the door leaving me in the room shell shocked. Luke came in a few minutes later.

"You know he really does care about her in his own way"

"I know and after Sookie's wedding I had resolved to be nicer to him but something just snapped in my head earlier"

"What happened after Sookie's wedding?"

"Well at the wedding Rory and Jess kissed"

"Whoa"

"And then after I saw him in the yard and I swear I saw a tear in his eye and I knew that he cared about her and I was all set to be nicer to him but I just couldn't after I saw them together"

"I think she could be good for him"

"He broke her arm"

"We're back at this again"

"I'm sorry but he totaled her car and broke her arm and I mean even you sent him away"

"No I didn't"

"What"

"He left on his own he said he didn't want to hurt her again and left"

"See I have absolutely no reason to hate him but I can't stand seeing him with her"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked out of the empty diner and ran into Dean. He stared down at me with fire in his eyes.

"Stay away from her"

"Leave me alone I'm not in the mood for a fight"

Dean threw me against the wall and punched me right in the jaw. I punched him in the stomach and pushed him off of me and continued walking to the bridge. He followed me and pushed me to the ground. I kicked him and got up and kept on walking.

"I love her if you cared about her even a little you'd let her be with someone who loves her"

"She is with someone who loves her" I smelled beer in his breath and knew he wouldn't remember anything so I had no problem telling him that even though it was the truth.

"She'll never be happy with you she deserves someone better than you"

"You know what I agree with you but she picked me I tried to talk her out of it but guess what it didn't work and I'm selfish and I'm not going to push her away like I know I should now get out of my way"

Dean stepped aside mumbling something about this not being over.

I continued on my way to the bridge where I saw Rory reading a book.

"Hey"

"Hey" she put her book down "oh my god what happened to you are you ok" She got up and walked towards me.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Dean?"

I nodded.

"I had an interesting talk with your mother"

"I'm sorry"

"It wasn't that bad I heard her talking to Luke afterwards she seemed pretty cool with us"

"Wow I'm surprised"

"Yea"

"I'm going to have to ask her why"

"Yeah you know I think she may be delusional"

"Oh I have to hear this I'm gonna go see ya tomorrow" she skipped off to hear the story her mom was going to tell her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You really think he was crying"

"Not like you were but he was still teary"

"He got into another fight with Dean"

"What about this time"

"He didn't say"

The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello"

"Rory"

"What do you want Dean"

"I just wanted to wish you all the happiness in the world with your new one true love"

"Are you drunk?"

"Nah I only had a few beers"

"How much is a few"

"10"

"Dean you're drunk"

"You know I was wondering did you say it back right when he said it or did you wait a few days"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Good bye Rory I love you but he just wants to get you in bed and when you're pregnant just like your whore of a mother I won't be there to help you"

"Good" I hung up.

"He's drunk"

"Yup and he said something about me saying it back right away or waiting a few days"

"He's weird"

"Very"

"Why are you still staring at the phone?"

"I'm going to call Jess" I grabbed the phone and skipped off to my room.

"Hey I just got an interesting call from Dean"

"Really" he sounded worried I decided not to say anything "Rory I…"

"Hold that thought I hate call waiting… Hello"

"What color is your bra" Dean asked.

I switched back to Jess.

"Sorry, Dean wanted to know the color bra"

"Did you tell him?"

"No!"

"What color _is_ your bra?"

"Bye Jess"

"Sorry I'm very curious"

"Yeah, yeah"

"So what did Dean say when he called you earlier"

"He told me that you only want to get me in bed and he's not going to be there when I get pregnant"

"You know that's not true right"

"You mean he is going to be there"

"Rory"

"Of course Dean is just being Dean"

"Yea I got to go Luke has to call someone"

"Bye Jess"

"Bye Ror"

He had to have said something. It was probably just to defend himself but still. I've never felt like this. Dean was a great first boyfriend but I always knew it was comfort not love. With Jess it was different when he kissed me everything just went shh and then there was a bang. Not like dropping a pan bang like a plane breaking the sound barrier bang. I have to talk to my mom.

"MOM" I yelled. She rushed in.

"Are you ok what's wrong talk to mommy are you ok did Jess say something mean" she worried.

"I'm with Jess"

"I know" she calmed down a bit "did he say something"

"No"

"So where is this coming from?"

"I don't know but when he kissed me…"

"Really don't need details"

"I'm just confused you don't like him that much the town hates him"

"Sweets you have to forget about everyone else"

"I'm trying but I know everyone expects me to be perfect"  
"Hon forget about everyone completely clear your mind of everyone else do you love Jess?"

"Yes"

"Now are you aware that that rhymed"

"I am now"

"Ok so now we're cool on this subject"

"Yeah I'm going to go to the diner I'm hungry wanna come"

"No I think I'm going to sleep night"

"Night"

I walked to the diner but when I got there no one was there not even Luke. I sat there for at least 20 minutes and no one came. I decided to go look for someone. I walked upstairs and knocked on the door. Jess opened the door.

"Why aren't you downstairs where's Luke"

"We closed up early I must have forgotten to change the sign Luke is on his way to New York"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback**_

"_Hello" Luke said into the phone "yes…yes…oh…I'll be right there"_

"_Leaving?"_

"_You should come"_

"_Why"_

"_Your mom is in the hospital"_

"_So what else is new?"_

"_She got hit by a car"_

"_You sure she didn't run out into traffic and stop"_

"_Jess"_

"_Go save her Luke you're good at that I on the other hand don't want to leave"_

"_She'll understand"_

"_Who"_

"_You know who"_

"_Really Luke I'm not a mind reader"_

"_Fine whatever I'll keep you posted"_

"_Whatever"_

_**End Flashback**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why" I asked.

"Liz got hit by a car"

"Why are you still here?"

"I'd rather be here"

I walked to the closet and grabbed his duffel bag. Then I opened up one of his drawers which happened to be filled with cds. I opened another one filled with junk food.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing where do you keep your clothes"

"In the other drawers why are you packing?"

"You're going to see your mom"

"Who decided that?"

"I did"

"Rory I don't want to go"

"You need to"

"School"

"You have a whole other of summer"

"You"

"_I'm_ not in the hospital"

"Rory"

"Yea"

"I don't want to go Luke hates hospitals so he's going to be biting his nails or talking a lot or one of his other nervous habits"

"Will you go to the hospital if I go to New York with you?"

"Hmm let's see my naïve small town girlfriend wondering around New York by herself… nope"

"Do you have short term memory loss?"

"That was different I didn't know you were coming"

"Well you're going with or without me and I'd rather you go with m you know for support since I know Luke isn't very supportive"

"Fine"

"Good and by the way the protective thing looks good on you"

"You know you can stop packing my clothes now I'm capable of doing it myself"

"We'll leave tomorrow morning k"

"Sure but you should clear this trip with Lorelai first'

"Oh yeah I'll call you later ok"

"Ok"

"Bye"

I ran out of the diner. When I got home I went up to mom's room. She was asleep so I woke her up.

"What"

"I'm going to New York for a week you can come or stay it's up to you but I'm going"

"Whoa that's very not like you why are you going Jess didn't leave again did he"

"No but he's leaving and I'm going with him his mom got hit by a car and is in the hospital"

"Oh wow I'm coming"

"I figured as much"

"I'll pack"

"Me too"


	4. The Big City Blues

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

The four of us looked at the big hospital and sighed. Jess gulped and walked forward. I walked to catch up with him. He stopped 3 steps from the door.

"Ok we came let's go" he turned around but I grabbed his arm.

"I agree let's go home" Luke piped in.

"No just go in" I pushed him a little. He walked in and stopped again.

"I'll go ask about her" I offered.

I walked to the desk and the lady behind the counter named Alice smiled at me "May I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for Elizabeth" I turned around "Danes?" Jess nodded.

"Why are you turned around?"

"Oh sorry I'm looking for Elizabeth Danes she was hit by a car"

"Yes I'm guessing you're not family"

"No but he's"

"He can go in now but you'll have to wait for an ok from her doctor"

"Ok thank you"

"Is the older one with you too?"

"Yes that's her brother"

"Ok he may go in too room 105 right over there"

"Thank you so much"

"No problem I hope your uh friend gets better"

I smiled and nodded and walked back to tell them.

"Ok you guys can go in we can't room 105" I told them.

"Ok"

Jess and Luke walked into the room.

---------------------

"Jesse" Liz called.

I nodded a hello and Luke poked me "Hey" he poked me again.

"How are you feeling" she asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that" Luke poked me again "Ow will you cut that out"

She laughed softly then winced and stopped. I stepped back a bit.

"Oh it's ok come here" she smiled.

I walked a little closer and she reached out for my hand. I took her hand lightly and sat down in a chair next to her.

"You guys didn't have to come I'm fine"

"You were hit by a what was it…" Luke asked.

"A bus"

"You were hit by a bus!" I said.

"Yea I was playing tag"

"I'm not 6 anymore"

"I know are you guys all alone"

"No we brought a couple friends" Luke said.

"Where are they?"

"In the waiting room they weren't allowed in"

"Well let's see if I can do something about that what are their names"

"Lorelai and Rory"

"The Gilmore girls I've heard so much about let's get them in here" she pressed the button for the nurse.

"Yes"

"Hey can you send in Lorelai and her daughter"

"Are they family?"

"Send them in please"

"Ok"

"I can't wait to meet little Rory do you think she'll be ok I know how little kids are and hospitals"

I looked at Luke and raised my eyes. He shrugged.

-----------------------

"Miss Gilmore" Mom stood up and walked over "Miss Danes is asking for you and your daughter"

"Oh ok thank you" She came back "We can go in"

We walked in together.

-------------------------

"Hey" I said when Rory walked in "Uh this is Rory"

"Wow you're not a five year old girl"

"Um no" Rory said confusedly.

"Luke you make her sound like a little girl still talking about her being obsessed with Willy Wonka and Oompa Loompas"

"Actually that's Lorelai that's obsessed with Oompa Loompas" I said.

"Oh" she smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you Rory"

"It's nice to meet you too I just wish it was under better circumstances"

"Oh it's not that bad I'm fine so tell me what is it like to travel with Jesse"

"Oh it's not that bad" Rory smiled at me.

"For you maybe" Lorelai and Luke added quietly.

"Hey no whispering it's mean" Liz said.

A doctor walked in "This is quite a crowded room Miss Danes you need your rest I'm going to have to ask that only immediate family stay"

"Come on Doc I need the entertainment doctors are only just so interesting"

"Miss Danes please"

"Fine I'm sorry we'll have to get better acquainted when Doctor Roberts isn't being such a prick"

"Thank you come on girls you can come back tomorrow"

The doctor scooted Rory and Lorelai out of the room.

"Are you single" I heard Lorelai ask.

"Mom" Rory snapped.

"So Jess you and Rory"

"What about us"

"So there is an us"

"Liz"

"Aw that's great"

"You stay in a closed area with them for an hour and a half"

"What are you talking about?"

"Her head was on your shoulder"

"So"

"So there is no need for her head to be on your shoulder if she wanted a head rest there is one on the back of the seat"

"Luke leave the boy alone her head on his shoulder is a lot better than what he did with that Sarah girl who already had a boyfriend"

"Ah geez" I walked out and saw Rory and Lorelai in the waiting area "You're still here"

"Yea we have nowhere to go and have you talked to the doctor"

"No why"

"She's not as fine as she seems"

"Well obviously what's wrong?"

"Well there's a possibility that she may not walk again"

"What"

"She did something to her spine or something but there's a chance that she'll be fine but I have good news too"

"Really what"

"The baby is fine"

"What baby!"

"You didn't know of course you didn't know why would you know"

"I'll be right back" I walked back to the room "Were you ever going to tell me"

"What" she asked.

"How far along are you is that why you sent me to Stars Hollow"

"Jess no I sent you there because I thought you'd do better and you are"

"And your spine"

"Oh Jess the doctor said there was a very slight chance I might not walk again it's no big deal"

"You still should have told me I've been her for 15 minutes"

----------------------

Jess walked out of the room again and stormed out of the hospital. I followed him. He stood in the rain looking up at the sky. After about a minute he started running. He kept running until he reached a pizza parlor. He opened the door and walked in dripping wet. I looked through the window. I saw him yelling at a man behind the counter. I walked in but he didn't notice. I walked closer but stopped about a foot behind him.

"You must've known she didn't tell me and you didn't even think to pick up the phone and say Hey Jess you're mom is having a kid but is too busy to call you"

"She told me not to tell you"

"It doesn't matter"

"Jess she trusted me"

"She trusts psychos but they still beat her"

"I didn't want to be another guy that let her down"

"You were supposed to be on my side how many times have I helped you"

"I'm sorry"

"Whatever"

They kept fighting and a girl about my age walked from behind the counter and over to me.

"I'm sorry about that what would you like" she asked.

"Oh nothing I'm not very hungry anymore" Jess turned around when he heard my voice.

"Rory you're wet"

"You know him" the girl asked.

I nodded.

"Huh"

"Are you related" I asked.

She laughed "no, no come on lets let them fight I'll show you pictures of him that would make him murder me"

I followed her into a back room. We could still hear them fighting.

"So how do you know Jess" she asked.

"Um"

"I'm guessing you're from Stars Hollow right"

I nodded.

"I'm Sarah" I choked.

"Guess you've heard of you must be Rory"

I nodded again.

"Jess and I are just friends nothing more we never really were anything more he was just helping me get over my ex"

I nodded once again and she laughed.

"You talk about as much as Jess"

"Sorry I just'

"Don't know what to say yea I figured"

"So how does Jess know…?"

"Paolo well he used to be Jimmy Jess's dad's best friend until he skipped town now he's Liz's best friend even though everyone knows that he's had a crush on Liz since like forever huh sounds like they either made up or killed each other lets go check it out"

---------------

"See I told you they made up" Sarah said.

"You said they either made up or killed each other"

"Stop it with the technicalities"

"Hey did you change" Jess asked.

"Wow since when are you so observant I lent her some of my clothes"

"Huh"

"Same old Jess"

"Sarah va a casa io deve comunicare con Jess" Paolo said.

"Fine" Sarah left.

"Jess don't worry about it I promised you I'd always keep Liz safe"

"I know but you can't be there all the time you proved that"

"I know but I'll make sure she's here when ever Liz has her boyfriends over"

"Fine"

"Good now tell me who this lovely young lady is" I blushed.

"This is my girlfriend Rory"

"It's nice to meet you Rory" he said "Now Jess don't you go corrupting this poor girl"

"Ok now we really have to go her mother is probably going nuts"

"Wondering where she is"

"No complaining about sucky hospital coffee"

"Well why don't you bring her some hold on"

--------------------------------

We walked out of Paolo's and started towards the hospital.

"Can you speak Italian" Rory asked.

"A little"

"Say something"

"Ti amo più di voi caffè di amore"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know"

"Yes you do why won't you tell me"

"Come on it's starting to rain again"

"Say something else"

"Devo essere insano da amare questa ragazza pazzesca"

----------------------

The next day we all went to visit Liz again. We talked for awhile. The doctor said that the swelling her spine has gone down completely and that she will be able to walk again. After awhile Liz got tired so Rory and Lorelai left.

"So what did you do" Liz asked.

"What"

"She's mad at you what happened"

"Nothing I just won't tell her what I said"

"What"

"She asked me if I could speak Italian I said a little"

"A little you speak fluent Italian"

"Anyways she asked me to say something I did but I won't tell her what I said so she's mad"

-----------------------

"Hey Sarah I'm sorry to bother you but what does um tea amo something something café something"

"Well Ti amo means I love you and caffè means coffee"

"I love you coffee why would he say that"

"Well it could mean something totally different but unless I know what something something is that's the best I can give you'

"Thanks" my phone rang "sorry" I looked at it "it's Jess I..."

"Oh ok I'm sorry I couldn't help"

"Hello'

"Hey Rory it's Luke"

"Oh hi is everything ok"

"Yeah it's fine um Liz is having the baby'

"Oh wow we'll be right there'

"You don't have…"

"Luke we're coming" I hung up "come on Liz is having the baby"

--------------------------

"I'm sorry you have to leave now" a nurse said. I walked out of the room and sat with Rory and Luke and Lorelai and Sarah and Paolo in the waiting room.

"Hey Jess um I thought you didn't like coffee that much" Sarah said.

"I don't"

"Oh because Rory said that you said I love you coffee in Italian"

"What"

"That's what she said"

About 15 minutes later. A doctor came out looking very sad.

"Mr. Mariano, Mr. Danes I'm very sorry but…"

**Sorry about the cliff. Well not really it was kind of fun. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. The Shrinking of Jess and Other Oddities

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long I've been grounded for like ever. **

"Mr. Mariano Mr. Danes I'm sorry but we lost her"

"You lost who exactly" Luke asked.

"Miss Danes, Elizabeth"

"No"

"I'm sorry for your loss"

I ran.

--------------------------------------

I followed him. When I got outside I saw that it was raining again.

"Why does it always rain in this city" I yelled at the sky. Jess was still running. He kept running until he reached an alley. It didn't look like alleys I'd seen on TV. There was some of that fake golfing grass stuff and a few balls and clubs. There was a tent that had Jess's and Sarah's names on it. I looked around and didn't see Jess. I opened the tent and saw him sitting there with his head in his hands. I crawled in and sat next to him. I put my arms around him. I noticed that he was fighting back tears.

"I yelled at her" he whispered.

"What"

"I yelled at her before they shooed me out of the room" he began "the last thing I said to her before she died was that I hated her she was having a baby and she was recovering from being hit by a car and I yelled at her"

"Jess I'm sure she knows you didn't mean it"

"I'll never get to apologize"

"It's ok"

"I was always mean to her" he said "she tried so hard but I blamed her for everything"

_**Flashback**_

"_Jesse get in here" Liz yelled._

_I walked into Paolo's and saw her ready to walk out the door._

"_What's going on" Sarah asked._

"_We're leaving" Liz said._

"_Why I thought Jess was spending the night"_

"_Liz Jess can stay"_

"_No you're filling his mind with lies"_

"_Right you keep telling yourself that maybe one day it will be true" Paolo said "Maybe one day you won't push your problems onto your six year old son"_

"_Go to hell"_

"_Right back atcha"_

"_Come on Jess I don't want you talking to Sarah anymore"_

"_She's my best friend"_

"_Get a new one"_

"_I don't want a new one I hate you"_

_**End Flashback**_

"Jess you were upset all little kids say stuff they don't mean"

"I shouldn't have said anything I should've just listened."

"Jess you were young you didn't know any better"

"My mom is dead and I told her I hated her countless times that's all she ever heard from me"

"Everything was fine the next day she knows you were just angry besides I was there and you didn't actually say you hated her"

"I barely knew her"

"I know and I have no way of possibly understanding what your going through right now but there is a hospital room full of people who are probably very worried about you"

"I'm not going back there I got a letter from my dad on my 16th birthday he's in Venice I'm just going to…"

"Run away"

"No I'm not running"

"Fine you know what you can be a coward and run away I on the other hand will take no pleasure in watching you so I'm going back to that hospital and if you want to come too I'd recommend it otherwise I guess this is goodbye have fun in Venice I hear it's beautiful."

I crawled out of the tent and walked back to the hospital slowly tears rolling down my face. I knew I had no right to be so hard on him. I just couldn't sit there and watch him run away. Suddenly I heard my name being called from a distance. I turned around and Jess was running towards me.

"You win" he said.

I nodded and continued walking silently.

When we go to the hospital Luke came charging at Jess. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the nursery. Everyone else followed.

"It's a girl" Jess stated the obvious.

"Everyone's asking for a name what do you want me to say" Luke asked.

"Elizabeth Paula"

"You're actually going to do that to that kid" Luke asked.

"It's her middle name no one will know it everyone hates their middle name" Jess reasoned.

"What's yours" I asked.

"Don't have one" he said.

"I thought it was Eugene" Sarah said.

I bit my lip trying not to laugh considering what just happened to his mother.

"Go ahead and laugh" he rolled his eyes.

I smiled and chuckled a bit then hugged him.

--------------------

We took home Lizzie a week later. Liz had named Luke and Paolo as godfathers but Paolo thought she should live with Luke. We decided to have the funeral in Stars Hollow since Liz grew up there. Sarah bought Rory an Italian to English dictionary and she hasn't put it down she's getting very frustrated. I decided to put her out of her misery.

"I'll tell you when we get to Stars Hollow"

She grinned and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Hey get a room" Luke paused "on second thought don't"

"Not that we can considering we're in a car" Rory said said.

The car stopped. Both Luke and Lorelai turned around. There were loud beeps but neither seemed to hear them.

"Oh my god" they both said.

"You need to spend a lot less time together" Lorelai said and the car started moving again.

----------------------

When we reached Stars Hollow I jumped out of the car pulling Jess along with me. I pulled him for about a minute before he somehow started pulling me. When we reached the bridge he pushed lightly on my shoulders and I sat down he sat down next to me. He pulled me into his lap then started kissing me. I pulled back.

"You promised."

"I love you" he whispered in my ear.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as my lips crashed into his. I pulled back and he groaned.

"More than I love coffee"

"You already figured it out"

I laughed and put my head in my hands.

"Why was that not obvious" I asked myself aloud.

"Guess you didn't" he concluded.

I got myself off his lap and sat down next to him.

"You're not handling this well" I told him "I was surprised and very proud that you didn't run away but you did just not physically you're not dealing with this."

"Rory I never knew her she sent me to live in a town straight out of a TV Land show" he said "it's not like you and Lorelai if you were crawled in a ball after Lorelai's death I'd worry but I wasn't close to my mom _her_ death is about as hard for me as the death of the principal of Stars Hollow High"

"You don't mean that"

"Yea Rory I do"

"Jess judging from what I saw that night you were pretty broken up about it"

"Rory give it a rest will you can we please just drop it"

"Fine we'll drop it"

-----------------

"How're you holding up" I asked.

"I can't believe she's gone" Luke said.

"I know this must be hard for you I wish I could relate"

"Really?"

"No I guess not I mean even if I had a sister I don't think I'd want her dead"

He looked at me funny.

"Sorry I..."

"It's ok"

"At least you've got little Lizzie to remember her by"

"Yea I don't know how I'm going to handle her"

"I'll help you and I'm sure Jess will… well I'm sure Rory will try to make Jess help then she'll fail and help out herself instead."

"Yea Jess seems to be handling it pretty well"

"Luke Jess isn't handling it at all."

"You think?"

"Yea"

"What should I do?"

"Send him to a shrink?"

"He's never go for it"

"I think he would"

-------------------------

"No" he said sternly

"Jess I think it will be good for you" I tried.

"No"

"What if I go with you?"

"No"

"What if Lizzie goes with you"

"Oh yea that'll help an infant going to a shrinking with me no thanks"

"I'll come with you" Rory offered.

Jess paused "I'll think about it."

"Well think fast you have an appointment tomorrow and noon"

"Great thanks for making my decision for e and then asking if I was ok with it" Jess walked upstairs. Rory looked up the stairway and I motioned for her to go up. Without any further invitation she raced up the stairs.

-------------------------------

The next day I found myself in a room with a couch, a desk and chair, lots of pictures with motivational quotes, a shrink, and Rory. What had I gotten myself into?

"Jess do you know why you're here" the shrink asked.

"To get my head shrinked" Rory kicked me softly.

"And you do you know why you're here"

"Moral support"

"Now if Jess has his own support team why is he here?"

"I'm sorry sir but I believe your job is to help Jess not grill him on why he is here if you feel we are wasting your time we will have no problem leaving"

"Jess I understand your mother has recently passed away"

"I prefer the term croaked" Jess said.

"Right well how does that make you feel" the shrink asked.

"Great fantastic I'm king of the world" I smirked.

"I notice you are being very sarcastic does that have anything to do with your mother dying is this how you cope by making jokes and being sarcastic"

"I don't need this" I got up but Rory pulled me back down.

"I'll tell you what I'll give you time to warm up while I talk to your friend" the shrink looked at Rory "tell me about yourself"

"My name is Rory I'm 17 and go to Chilton"

"And what is your relationship with Mr. Mariano like"

"Ummm good"

"Has his mother's death put a strain on the relationship?"

"Let's go Rory I think I'm feeling better" I took Rory's hand and got up this time she didn't pull me back.


	6. Emily, Castro, and Chris Oh My!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls I do however own Lizzie not that she really does anything yet. I don't own Lifetime, Willy Wonka, When a Stranger Calls (original or new), Amityville Horror, Almost Famous,or anything related to them.**

"You want to talk to the crazy shrink or talk to me" I asked.

"Neither" Jess walked into the kitchen.

"Jess come on"

"Rory I barely knew her I'm not going to dwell on the fact that she's gone"

"At least wallow for one day"

"Fine what ever"

"Great I'll get the snacks you get the movie and refrain from picking Almost Famous"

"I'm not making any promises" he smirked.

--------------------------

"Ok I got cookies, cake, ice cream, massive amounts of candy, chips, and many other things"

"I got When a Stranger Calls and Amityville Horror"

"What's with the old scary movies?"

"Don't know"

"Ok well they're definitely not wallowing movies so we're watching a lifetime movie first and then we'll watch Willy Wonka"

"Why?"

"It's always sad then funny so you get your hidden pain out then laugh a little"

"I have no hidden pain"

"Well maybe I do"

"Really"

"Yes"

"Why did your mother die because if I remember correctly she was in the diner an hour ago begging for coffee" he started "I don't see anything wrong with her is she sick is she hurt"

I smiled.

"You wanted that didn't you" he asked.

"You're so smart that's why I love you but you still managed to fall for my plan"

"Let's just watch the movie"

-------------------------

"Lukey" I squealed.

"Fine you can have coffee but I'm not watching I don't want to see another person I care about die go get your own coffee"

"Luke I'm…"

"Don't"

"Ok hey where's my chocolate chip pancakes"

"I know there's a reason I like you I just don't know what it is" Luke mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"Luke do you want to um have dinner with me sometime"

"Lorelai you have dinner here almost every night"

"No I mean like without everyone else"

"No Lorelai I'm not closing the diner just so you can eat here alone"

"You're not this stupid" I pulled him forward and kissed him fiercely. I heard faint clapping but it didn't really register with me or Luke.

-------------------------------------

"We didn't watch hardly any of the movie" I said.

"You're right" she looked at the TV that was now playing The Nanny instead of the movie we were watching before.

"Not that I'm complaining though" I pulled her closer again.

"Hey none of that mister you're supposed to be grieving"

"Oh joy"

"It's not supposed to be joyous"

"Huh"

"Let's go to Luke's"

-----------------------------

We walked into Luke's and saw the diner shockingly empty. There was laughter and a thump and then someone came walking down the stairs. It was Luke wearing nothing but his boxer.

"Did we interrupt something" Jess asked.

My mom called from the stairs "Whoever it is tell them to go to Weston's"

"Oh gross I'm dating my uncle's girlfriend's daughter" Jess noted.

"You can't get married" I said

"Yea I got Rory first"

"Mom are you wearing…flannel"

"I'm going to get dressed" mom turned.

"Yea me too help yourself to what ever and reopen the diner for me will you" Luke followed my mom upstairs

"My mom slept with Luke" I said slightly disgusted.

"Yea… oh god I just got a mental picture get out get out get out" I kissed him lightly and he seemed to have lost the image then it somehow floated into my head and I pulled away hitting my head.

"It's not fun is it" he said.

-----------------------------

"Is it that weird" I asked.

"To them" Luke shrugged.

"And to you" I asked.

"It's not weird at all"

"I've always thought of you as more than a friend" I sat down on his couch and he gave me a cup of coffee. I smelled it and gave it back to him "It's decaf."

He rolled his eyes and put it back in the kitchen.

"Same here" he said. He sat down next to me and I pulled on the collar of his shirt pulling him close to me and then our lips met.

----------------------------

"So school starts tomorrow" I said

"Yup"

"Are you going?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Is it really up to me" I asked.

"I'm going to school Rory I'm not going to risk having to leave" Jess told me "but it would make everything easier if you tutored me."

"Nope not doing that again you can get a tutor from school" I smiled "preferably one who doesn't like ice cream."

"You have no trust in me do you" Jess asked.

"Of course I do" I smiled facetiously.

-----------------------------------

"Mom come on I'm going to miss the bus" Rory yelled.

I came down the stairs wearing one shoe and still putting on her shirt. We rushed out the door and went to Luke's. Once we got there. Rory looked at her watch and turned around.

"Wait" I heard a voice. I turned around and saw Jess holding a bag and a cup "I noticed you were running late so I bagged your breakfast."

"Thank you I love you bye" Rory kissed him and ran out the door.

"AWWWWWW" I smiled.

"Shut up" Jess walked away.

"So what do I get from you" I asked.

"You get to sit here and not annoy me" Luke said grumpily.

"Fine be that way at least get me a cup of coffee"

"No" he said.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE" I begged.

Jess walked by and poured me a cup of coffee "I had made that especially for Rory so it's really strong"

"You made a pot especially for her" I gasped "Luke why don't you do that for me"

"I want you to live" he defended himself.

"Are you suggesting I want my girlfriend to die" Jess asked in a strong defensive boyfriend way.

"I can't deal with this today" Luke walked upstairs.

"What's with him" I asked.

"He's having a hard time with the funeral arrangements" Jess said.

"Oh can I go up" I asked.

"Don't see why not" he shrugged "just don't wake Lizzie it's the first time she's slept for more than 3 hours since we got back I think it has something to do with her spending a lot of time with Sookie"

"Hey she's a great baby-sitter" I defended my best friend in the whole wide world next to Rory of course.

I got up and walked upstairs. Luke was sitting next to Lizzie's bassinet smiling at the baby that looked oddly like Jess considering they most likely had different fathers.

"Are you ok" I asked.

Luke nodded. I sat next to him on the couch.

"She's beautiful" I smiled.

"I just can't imagine her growing up without a mother" Luke shook his head.

"Then don't" I suggested. Thinking maybe Jess's way of dealing by avoiding everything was best at this stage.

-------------------------

I walked into Luke's and threw my backpack down "coffee lots of it and fast."

Jess put a cup of coffee in front of me and I dank the whole thing quickly.

"6.2 seconds wanna tell me what's wrong" he refilled my cup.

"Paris is kind of making this year a living hell" I sighed.

"Want some sugar" Jess asked.

"Chocolate" I continued on with my explaining of my day "well Miss Castro is treating us all like poor Cubans"

"Nice reference" he noted.

"Thank you "I took a bite of the chocolate pie "mm this is really good Luke did not make this Luke uses skim milk so it's not as creamy Caesar did not make this Caesar makes the thickest nastiest crust in the world who made this"

"I made it now you were talking about Cubans"

"Well anyways Francie is being well Francie and is trying to get me to convince Paris to go easy on us a little bit and I'm so not capable of that I just realized I'm rambling on about trivial nonsense when I should be asking you how you're doing" I said breathlessly.

"I'm fine, continue" he said.

"No I'm done" I finished off my pie "you are a good pie maker person do you know where my mom is"

"Upstairs"

"Oh" I swallowed hard.

"Lizzie is up there too" he said in a comforting way.

"Oh yeah and she's such a great chaperone" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey sarcasm is my thing" he complained.

"I got to go get ready for Friday night dinner" I said "later"

"Later"

---------------------------------

"How did you convince me to come" I asked. Lorelai kissed me.

"That's how" she said.

"Hello kid here" Rory waved her hand.

Lorelai rang the doorbell and a maid opened the door.

"Hi I'm Mr. and Mrs. Satan's daughter here for Friday night dinner" Lorelai smiled.

"Come right in Miss Gilmore" the maid opened the door wider and took our coats. Emily walked in and moved us into the living room for drinks.

"Lorelai Martini" Emily asked.

"Yes please"

"And Rory would you like a soda" Emily asked again.

"Yes please Grandma" Rory beamed.

"Luke what would you like" she asked me.

"Um water would be great"

"Sure"

"Thank you"

She came back with all the drinks and handed them to us.

--------------------------------

I rang the doorbell not really knowing what I was doing or why. The maid came to the door and let me in. I walked into the living room and saw Lorelai and Rory as I had expected but I also saw someone else.

"Christopher" Emily said brightly.

"Emily so nice to see you again" I said.

"Chris" Lorelai said.

"So moved on so soon"

"Me what about you we slept together and then suddenly you're engaged come on Chris"

"She's pregnant Lor"

"I get that Chris really I do but you already have a kid who's already born and raised"

"Yea and I'll always be there for her but Sherri needs me too"

"You made your choice Chris you didn't really expect me to wait around for you did you"

"I love you Lor"

"I think you should leave" Emily said.

I left without another word.

"You really should have a horse and a mask when you do that" I heard Lorelai say.


	7. AN

**A/N: I just read through the story because someone had mentioned grammatical mistakes. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize there were so many. Usually my computer underlines mistakes but I guess it didn't pick up on them. I'm not very good at proofreading my own work. I apologize for all the mistakes and I'll try to proofread better for future chapters.**


	8. Many Many Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls I do own the poem though**

"They're here" I squealed.

"What" mom asked.

"The application" I squealed again.

"Oh my god we have to start filling this out right now I'll help" mom got a pen.

---------------------------

Two days later Rory and I walked into Luke's and plopped down on a booth.

"Where've you guys been I called like four times" Jess poured us both coffee.

"My application came" Rory said sleepily.

"And you couldn't take five minutes tell me I would have planned a congratulations for filling out your application thing" Jess smirked.

"No you wouldn't" she said.

"Well I could've" he left.

"Something's off with him" I said.

"Rory we missed it"

"Missed what"

"The funeral"

"Oh my god" she got up and ran behind the counter to get Jess.

"I'm so so so so so so sorry I completely forgot"

"It's ok I understand you were busy I didn't go anyways" he said.

"What why"

"I don't know I wanted to stay here in case you turned up" he said.

----------------------------

I grabbed his arm and pulled him from the diner.

"Where are we going" he asked.

"Cemetery"

"Don't you have school?"

"It's Saturday"  
"I don't want to go"

When we got there I looked around for her grave then showed him. He swallowed hard then fell to the ground. I sat next to him. He stared blankly and the tombstone marked

_Elizabeth Danes _

_Loving Mother and Sister_

_1965-2002_

"Good bye mom" he whispered.

------------------------------

"You got us into this" Rory complained.

"Please I don't want to go to this stupid auction" I tried.

"Fine I'll water his grass for you"

"Whose grass" Luke asked.

"Dwight's"

"Am I supposed to know him?"

"No"

"Ok then have fun"

----------------------------

I turned on the sprinklers then went into the house and looked around. The house was odd to say the least but kind of funny too. The phone rang and the answering machine picked up and an angry woman's voice filled the room.

"Dwight? Hi it's Doris. Your wife remember me? The woman who was asleep in the bed when you snuck out the window like a spineless worm! How dare you sneak out like that? You sniveling pond scum sample. I should call Erin Brockovich to bring a law suit against your parents you steaming lump of toxic waste. You really thought you could get away from me?"

I ran out of the house and tried to turn off the sprinklers but couldn't. I beeped Jess but he didn't respond. I ran to try to find someone to help and ran into Jess.

"The wet look definitely looks good on you" Jess smirked "did you beep me?"

"Yea I need your help" I said "Dwight's crazy wife called and I freaked and ran out of the house and tried to turn off the sprinklers but they just got bigger and…" Jess ran "where are you going?"

I followed him to Dwight's house and he turned off the sprinkler.

"Just push down" he said.

I looked at him. He looked really good. With his hair messy and dripping wet and his already semi-tight T-shirt clinging to his body and his normal extremely low baggy jeans. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him fiercely.

"I should turn off a sprinkler more often"

--------------------------------

"All opposed to having this protest in the square say I" Taylor said.

No one said anything so he automatically assumed that was a no and he adjourned the meeting. Rory and I went back home and found an invitation to Sherri's baby shower.

"Do you want to go" I asked.

"Might as well" I said.

------------------------------

"I have no clue what to get her" I complained.

"Oh and I do" Jess said.

"You have a sister what does she need" I asked.

"I don't know" Jess walked away.

"A blanket there is constantly stuff oozing out of a baby's every orifice"

"Ew" Jess came back.

"See what you did Lane now he won't be able to face Lizzie for a month"

"Maybe by then she'll learn not to ooze" he took a plate from Caesar and gave it to Kirk.

"So I noticed a pile of scrap metal out front is it yours" Lane asked.

"Yea and it's not a pile of scrap metal" Jess defended his new car.

"Let's name it lemon law" I suggested.

"No money pit" Lane said.

We looked at the car then at eachother "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang" we said together.

"Will you stop making fun of my car" Jess asked.

"You know I feel bad everyone is getting a car Dean got one Jess got one"

"When did Dean get one" I asked.

"Uh a little while ago" Lane said.

-----------------------------

"Why am I here" I asked.

"You want to leave" Rory asked.

"We can't not until traffic dies down or Sherri will have a cow"

"Well we can't just stay in this bathroom"

"We can and we will"

"This is wrong very wrong"

"Oh it's 7 let's go"

Within ten minutes we were out the door with a tub filled with eggs. We drove back to Stars Hollow. I saw Dean's car and suddenly wanted to do something.

"Stop the car" I said.

"What" she asked getting out of the car.

"You want catharsis help me egg Dean's car

----------------------------

"Did you see his face" I laughed walking into the diner.

"Whose" Jess asked.

"Dean's"

"It was you?"

"Yea"

"That's unlike you" he said.

"What can I say you're rubbing off on me"

"Rory come on did something happen between you two"

"No not really"

_**Flashback**_

"_Rory" Dean called my name._

_I waved politely and he came closer._

"_Have you given up on James Dean yet?"_

"_Dean go away"_

"_Rory come on you know you want me" he pushed me against the tree and licked my neck. I pushed him off and got away._

_**End Flashback**_

"I'll kill him" Jess said.

"No then you'll go to jail and what use will I have for you then"

"He should be the one in jail"

"Jess let it go I got him back"

"By throwing smelly stuff at his car"

"Jess please let it go"

"Fine"

"Thank you" I smiled "I have to go I'll talk to you later"

"Yea I'll call you after I get off work maybe we can do something" he said.

----------------------------------

"I thought you said you had plans with Jess" I said to the sad looking girl sitting on my couch.

"I did we had plans for him to call me" she explained.

"It's 1 in the morning chances are he's not calling" I told her.

"Yea you're right I'm going to go to bed" she walked off into her room with her head hanging.

When I heard the door close I walked out the door and straight to the diner. The light was on and Jess was there listening to his walkman reading a book. I walked inside.

"We're closed" he said without looking up.

"Oh so that means you're off work but just didn't bother to call her is that right" I snapped.

"I just got off an hour ago I figured it was too late"

"Well it wasn't she was determined to stay up all night and wait for your call"

"Well I didn't tell her to"

"If you even know her half as much as you seem to think you do you'd know that she would"

"Look I just don't want to deal with her things have been weird since New York" he started "if I say something she freaks out and thinks I'm not dealing properly"

"Well maybe it's because you aren't"

"Come with me" he walked to the door. I followed him.

We ended up at a house one I had never noticed before. It was big and pretty with a blue door and red shudders. He took a key out of his pocket and opened the door. He walked inside. It was empty the only thing there was a picture of a woman I didn't know a man I also didn't know and Liz.

"Lorelai meet my grandmother, my grandfather, and you've already met my mother" he pointed.

"Why didn't you show her?"

"I want things the way they used to be"

"Hun your mom just died a month ago what did you expect"

"Aliens to attack the earth"

"Hey smartass get your but back to my house and apologize to the girl who I know is in her room right now asking herself what she did wrong"

"Yes ma'am" he said in his best southern accent.

----------------------------------------

I heard a noise and looked up to see Jess standing by my window. I quickly leaped off the bed and opened the window then realizing what happened shut it.

"I don't think I deserved that"

"Who are you Jack Sparrow" I opened the window and slapped him. **(I know this movie came out in July of '03 so she wouldn't have seen it yet but I think that part was in a trailer so she might have gotten it from watching previews on TV or you could just pretend it came out a year earlier that works too)**

"I'm so sorry I just got off an hour ago I thought it would be too late"

"It wouldn't have I mean yea we couldn't have done anything but you could have at least called"

"I'm sorry I screwed up"

"I'll say"

"Rory come on"

"I'm kidding but I know a way you can make it up to me"

"Dance with me"

"Now"

"No this weekend at the marathon"

"No"

"Come on Luke's dancing with mom"

"Well then who's going to run the coffee stand?"

"Lane agreed to help out"

"I'm not dancing"

"Yes you are"

"You just decided that all on your own" he almost yelled.

"Please for me"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Dictator"

"I got a new book want to see"

"NO"

"Really" I said slightly surprised.

"No I want to see it I just had to get one more no out"

------------------------------------------

"Why are we working Saturday, Paris? What's so special about the seventy-fifth issue, Paris? Why does my head feel so light and yet not float away, Paris?" I said. I saw Jamie and stopped.

"What"

"What's he doing here?"

"I bet he's here to see you"

"He hasn't called me once. I haven't seen or heard from him since we had our date in Washington three months ago"

"Maybe he wants to explain why"

"He was supposed to go away and never come back. I already wrote his name in my revenge notebook"

"Paris, he knows you're standing here talking about him."

"What does he want?"

"Go over there and find out"

I walked over to him and coldly asked "What do you want?"

-------------------------------

I stood there trying to listen to Paris and Jamie's bizarre conversation but my mind floated to Jess. Things were finally normal again. I heard Paris say something about phone dialing and 3.2 seconds then I heard my name and snapped out of it.

"Hey Jamie how's Princeton"

"It's good. Crazy, but"

"Let go" Paris demanded.

"No"

"Yes"

"Paris"

"Look, you don't have to be nice you don't have to tie up loose ends. I get it, I'm a distraction. Now either pull a Boxing Helena, or give me back my hand."

"Yes, talking to you would've been a distraction"

"I know. I heard you already. My God, find a pirate to sit on, okay?"

I spaced out for a minute until I heard something hopeful.

"No we're done she's free"

"Good let's got get some coffee bye Rory hope everything turned out ok with that Jess guy"

"Wait how did you never mind bye Jamie"

"He's in the parking lot" he took Paris's books and walked away.

"He took my books" she stated the obvious

"Well go get 'em back"

I walked to the parking lot and saw Jess. I ran over and hugged him tightly. I really needed someone to talk to after the stressful day I had. He kissed me and I temporarily forgot about Paris.

"Get in"

"Me? Get in a car with you?"

"Rory get in the damn car"

"It won't fall apart"

"Rory now"

"Someone's pushy"

-------------------------------

"Why are you so happy" I asked as my daughter skipped into the house.

"I can go"

"YOU CAN"

"Yea Paris is way weird since the whole Jamie thing"

"Oh yea right of course as if she wasn't weird before"

"Mom"

"Rory are you home" Lane called.

I opened the back door and she came zooming in.

"Rory you've got to help me"

"With…"

"Everything"

"What happened?"

------------------------------------

"Why am I here" I asked.

"Because you love me"

"And why do I love you?"

"Because I'm wild and fun and you're safe and boring"

"I thought it was supposed to be the other way around you know you're Lady I'm Tramp"

"You really are tired" she signed us in.

"How can you tell?"

"Your reference sucked"

"Thanks that was nice"

"You need to get your physicals done" Babette said.

"Are you saying I'm out of shape" Rory snapped "I am in perfect condition I deserve to go in there without any examination"

"Alright sugar, go on in" she agreed.

We walked into the building and Rory ran to the coffee stand and grabbed a pot pouring herself her own cup and drinking it in one sip. She poured three more and then her mom came and also had four. They hung on to each other until they both got so tired that they had to lean on Luke and me.

"Alright everyone dance"

--------------------------------------

"We've been dancing for 23 hours and 58 minutes" I said.

"We must beat Kirk" mom chanted. Kirk seemed to have had enough and walked over to her and poked her which caused him to be disqualified.

"You two stop dancing I have to win" Lorelai pleaded.

"What difference does it make which Gilmore girl wins either way you get to keep the trophy in your house"

"You" Dean pointed at Jess.

"What do you want" Jess asked sleepily.

"Rory"

"I don't want you Dean" I said and Dean left.

"That's the fourth time he's done that" Jess stated.

"I know"

"I'm getting sick of it"

"I know"

"Can I kill him?"

"No"

"Can Luke kill him?"

"No"

"Can I sleep?"

"No"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes"

He leaned over it little bit "No I'm too tired"

"Ok"

"I'm tired so I officially pronounce this marathon over all four of you win" Miss Patty said.

---------------------------------------

We sat down on the bridge both us very tired. Then I heard a voice call my name I looked up and saw the perky blonde I had made the mistake of dating a while ago.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for dumping you and just because you were talking to some girl didn't mean you were two-timing me anyways I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime" she smiled.

"Wait you were with her" Rory woke up "when was this"

"While you were in Washington"

"What!"

"Well technically we weren't together then"

"Oh right"

"Wow you must be really far gone to let him get away with that" she said the first half way intelligent thing in her life "anyways my offer stands if you get bored with little Miss Tuffet don't forget to not bring your lamb to school"

"Wow I must be really tired I didn't understand that" Rory shook her head.

"That's because it made no sense now go back to sleep" I stroked her hair.

"I'll let you stroke more than my hair" she smiled and left.

"Two exes in 24 hours" Rory laughed.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hey how 'bout one person gets pancakes and one person gets eggs and then we can share" mom said.

"Can't I have to go"

"What it's only" I showed her my watch "it took us 30 minutes to get here"

"Lots of limping" I stated.

"Ok well bye" she waved.

Luke came down holding Lizzie and Jess followed him.

"Hey why does she get to be carried she slept" I complained "Jesse carry me to the bus stop"

"Rory I'm barely standing"

"We'll help each other then"

"Fine come on" I put my arm around his shoulders and he put his around my waist and we helped each other walk out the door. We almost got to the door when I fell and went into a fit of laughter. He carried me bridal style out the door. I looked at him and everyone else looked at us.

"No time to speculate" he said and carried me the rest of the way to the bus stop. He put me on the bench and sat down.

"Are you ok"

"You're heavier then you look"

I started crying "No, no, no don't do that I was kidding just kidding like ha-ha kidding I'm sorry"

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too"

"Even if I was fat"

"I'll have to think about that"

I cried.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding sheesh you need some sleep"

"What's that supposed to mean" I cried.

The bus pulled up "You go to school fall asleep in class and blame it on your wacky town"

"You're so hurtful" I boarded the bus then started laughing. He saw me and ran with the bus. I opened my window.

"Mean"

"Just a little taste"

"Of what"

"Figure it out"

--------------------------------------

"She did I can't believe she did it" Lorelai doubled over in laughter.

"Did what"

"I dared her to give you a little taste of what living with a pregnant woman is like"

"Why" I asked.

"I wanted to see how you would react"

"Why"

"Well you carried her across the… what's it called'

"So this happened after that"

"Yea I wrote it on a napkin and held it so she could read it"

"Nice real nice"

"Jess" Luke called.

"What"

"Get up here and watch your sister the babysitter can't make it"

"Fine" I got up and walked upstairs.

"Hey Lizzie do you know that you're three months old today"

"Why don't you take her out to do something?"

"Rory is going to be back in 20 minutes"

"I'm sure she'd love to hang out with you guys"

"Great" I picked up Lizzie and walked down the stairs. When I got downstairs I put her in the stroller and walked out. Everyone in the area looked at me. None of them had seen her. They had heard the baby and knew she was there but this was the first time most of them had seen her. I looked at my watch and headed to the bus stop. To my surprise Rory was sitting there on the bench writing in a notebook.

"You're early" she looked up.

"Oh hey yea I've been here for a few minutes"

"Why didn't you go to Luke's?"

"Didn't feel like going in just yet"

"Why?"

"Well I saw mom and Luke walk upstairs"

"Huh"

"So you brought Lizzie out"

"Yea"

"Cool"

"What are you writing?"

"Oh just a poem for school totally pointless"

"Can I read it?"

"It's not done"

"Is that a no?"

"Fine but it's not very good"

_Gazing at the stars on a cloudy night_

_Look at this lovely sight_

_Smelling the ocean water_

_Salt filling your heart_

_No one can make you feel like this_

_All of this is in your first kiss_

_Flying over the ocean blue_

_Killing some time just you two_

_What if this feeling is just a threat?_

_Will you soon be filled with regret?_

_It's happened before_

_Will it happen again?_

_You never can tell if it's meant to be_

_But we'll just have to wait and see_

_My heart keeps racing_

_No more chasing_

_No more waiting at night_

_My eyes keep burning bright_

_Glowing in the moonlight_

_On a night with no moon_

_Give me a reason_

"Are you kidding it's amazing"

"He wants ten stanzas"

"Show me when you're done"

"Ok"

"Come on let's go"

"He's making me name it what the point is that I have no clue what to call it"

"Most poems are titled after their inspiration you can name it book"

She mumbled something incoherently. I let it go half wanting to know half not wanting to know. She really didn't know how talented she was. How perfect she was. How beautiful she was. What is this chick doing to me?

**A/N: Wow that was my longest chapter. I wonder if that means I get the most reviews for this one. Just kidding. **


	9. How to Look Like a Spaz

**Disclaimer: Ha-Ha I own the world just kidding all I own is well nothing my mom owns all my stuff aw man now I'm depressed oh well**

"Happy Thanksgiving" we said to Mrs. Kim.

"Happy Thanksgiving" we said to Sookie.

"Happy Thanksgiving" we said to Luke.

"Happy Thanksgiving" we said to Grandma.

---------------------------------

"You're mad"

"I'm not mad"

"You look mad"

"I'm not mad"

"You sure"

We walked into Luke's mom instantly pulled him upstairs. Shouting could be heard from downstairs.

"Uh oh what happened they had been so perfectly sickening what happened?"

"SHE APLLIED TO YALE" we heard mom yell.

"Oh"

"I can live at home I thought she'd be happy"

"What happened to Harvard?"

"Yale is just as good as Harvard"

"You still applied to Harvard though right"

"Yea of course"

"Good that's good Harvard is good but so is Yale, Yale is good too"

"Are you ok"

"Yea me I'm fine"

"You seem a little distracted"

"She senses anger"

"The phone psychic"

"No Lizzie"

"Lizzie is a phone psychic quite the over-achiever"

"Rory I'm serious she's going to start crying and she won't go back to sleep for a week"

Just then we heard her screaming.

"You're as good as a phone psychic"

"Rory"

"Yes"

"Enough"

"Right sorry"

He pulled me into him and kissed me "you're so weird"

"You're so nice" I said sarcastically.

"So Yale huh?"

"Why is everyone making a big deal out of this it's a backup and it's close I'll be able to see you all the time"

"Sweets we just want what's best for you" mom came down.

---------------------------------------

"These past few weeks have been killer" I complained.

"Why"

"Well first off you're still mad at me about the Dean Clara carnival thing I can see it in your eyes" I said "Paris is freaking out about everything lately and mom is being very weird and oh you have to meet my grandmother"

"Aw Rory"

"Jess come on"

"Fine you know what I'll go I should be grateful that we've been dating this long and I still haven't had to meet her and I'm not mad about it although Clara is annoying"

"Yea I can't believe we've been dating this long it doesn't feel this long"

"Yea I just have to go call someone I'll be right back"

"I have stuff to do I'll just meet you at my grandparent's at 6:30 ask Luke for directions"

---------------------------------------

"Hello this is Jess Mariano I have reservations for tonight at 8 and I was wondering if I could move it to 9…great thanks" I hung up the phone.

"She couldn't get out of it"

"No but I got into it unfortunately"

"Oh"

"Yea I should probably go I have to be there at 6:30 and it's 6 now so how do I get there" Luke told me how to get there and within half an hour I was standing in front of the door. I heard a car pull up and turned around. Thankfully it was Lorelai's. They got out of the car and laughed.

"How long have you been standing there" Lorelai asked.

"Not long" I said "can I talk to you for a second" I pulled her away from Rory

"Tonight is our anniversary and I kind of planned something so you have to make sure she doesn't eat"

"Ok" she said without anymore questions.

-------------------------------------------

"So Jess what school do you go to" grandpa asked.

"Stars Hollow High"

"Isn't that just the cutest name" grandmas smiled in a creepy Stepford way.

"Dinner is ready" the maid said.

"What time is it" grandma asked.

"6:30"

"We eat at 7"

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Gilmore I was not informed please do forgive me"

"All is forgiven"

The maid left.

"So Jess do you know what college you want to go to" grandpa asked.

He looked like a deer in the headlights. His eyes darted to my mother then to me then to my grandparents. I knew he wasn't really thinking about college I don't even think he applied. No he wouldn't apply without telling me.

"Rory come to the bathroom with me" mom pulled me into another room.

----------------------------------------

"Well actually I applied to Yale Harvard and Princeton and some schools near them but I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Rory I don't want to tell her unless I actually get in" Jess said

"Oh so it's a surprise" I smiled.

"Possibly"

"Oh I'm sure you'll get in to all the schools you applied for they'll beg for you to come Rory tells me you're quite the genius"

"I'm not a genius"

"Well let's change the subject I heard the door open" Emily looked ecstatic.

"Hey what did we miss" Lorelai asked.

"Not much" Emily said.

"Oh I uh got you something" Jess handed me a bag and Emily a box.

"Oooo chocolates just what I needed a reason to break my diet" she said.

The poor boy looked trapped and she laughed "I'm only kidding."

"Oh wow thank you are you a Hemmingway fan" I admired the first edition he had gotten.

"You know a dowry isn't necessary" Lorelai whispered to Jess so quietly that only he and I could hear.

"So Jess how did you and Rory meet" I asked.

"Well Luke introduced us"

"Well yes I know that but what made you decide to try dating"

"Oooo can I tell the story I tell it much better"

"Go ahead Lorelai"

"Ok so like starting from like the second day he's here she starts staring at him more and listening to Dean less she starts reading all these books she hates and then skips off to the bridge" she began "so Dean started getting really protective and they started spending more time together because now Dean had practically forbidden Rory to even look at him so Jess started trying to piss of Dean and at the same time win Rory until the accident which was they furry things fault not Jess's just wanted to clear that up and then he left and then she went to go see him and he came back and she kissed him then before she left for Washington they had the cutest little night"

"You don't have to tell them about the night" Rory said.

"Oh I'm going to tell them about the night"

"Lorelai do we want to know about the night" Emily asked.

"Yes it was adorable" she started "ok so she's sitting there crying and reading that book he gave you that she hates and he's there reading her favorite book looking a little teary and she didn't even know he was sitting like 5 feet away from her it was so cute"

Rory had her head buried in his shoulder and he had his hand over his face.

"Lorelai you embarrassed them come on let's go eat"

"I thought it was a cute story" she said.

----------------------------------------

"Oooo yummy" Rory said looking at the food being brought over.

"No you said you only wanted a salad because you were so full from lunch"

"But I didn't eat lunch"

"Honey yes you did you just don't remember" Lorelai tried.

I looked at her and she shrugged.

"What's going on" Mr. Gilmore asked

"Nothing" both of us said.

"So Mr. Gilmore…"

"Richard"

"Oh sorry Richard Rory told me you have your own insurance company what's that like"

"Can I have my food now" Rory asked.

"No" Lorelai said.

"But I didn't eat lunch"

"What about the lunch I got you"

"What lunch"

"The lunch I gave you before you left don't you remember?"

"No" I tried to look disappointed "Oh that lunch of course I remember"

"You're good" Lorelai mouthed.

"I can't believe I forgot that"

"Yea you had just told me about it in the car" Lorelai said.

"Ok then I guess I'm full" she looked confused.

"Rory are you feeling alright" Mrs. Gilmore asked.

"Yea just full I think" Rory said still very confused.

"Ok well everyone else can eat I guess"

I swirled my mashed potatoes around.

"Jess do you not like it" Mrs. Gilmore asked.

"I uh don't eat beef" I tried.

"You eat beef all the time" Rory said

"Yea well today I saw this thing about how they killed the cows did you know they electrocute them they shake and then they chop off their head and the blood is hard" I tried. Everyone pushed their plates away from them.

"Is that true" Lorelai mouthed

I shrugged. She started eating again. Everyone looked at her.

"What it's just a cow" she said

----------------------------------------

The three of us walked out the door. Rory and Jess were talking by the Jeep. I was standing by the door.

"What happened he was perfectly fine then he got weird" mom said

"You just caught him at a bad time"

"Did he suffer a recent head injury" she asked.

"No he just has a lot on his mind like getting there on time" Jess looked at his watch and pulled Rory over to his car and drove off.

"Getting where on time does he have curfew oh Lorelai why didn't you tell me oh the poor boy I'll call Luke and tell him it's all my fault"

"Mom he doesn't have a curfew"

"Well where does he have to be"

"Dinner"

"Dinner is over Lorelai"

"His second dinner"

"What"

"It's their 6th month anniversary he had a surprise dinner planned" I explained "Rory didn't eat lunch he didn't see anything about cows dying he just didn't want her to eat because he wanted his dinner to be her first dinner tonight."

"The boy certainly has many surprises planned"

"Yes well he has an unpredictable reputation to hold"

"I like him" dad said "much better then that Dean guy"

"Yes I never liked him"

"Well Jess is going through a hard time right now so I wanted to thank you for being nice to him"

"What happened?"

"His mother died about 6 months ago"

"They got together right after his mother died"

"No actually they got together like a week before"

"Oh that's no way to start out a relationship"

"Yes well anyways Luke is planning a surprise party…"

"What is the surprise thing a family trait does everyone in the family just yell out surprise when ever they walk into a room"

"No mom it's a surprise half birthday party for Jess's little sister"

"Wow she must be pretty spoiled to have a half birthday party"

"Well 6 months is important"

"A lot of stuff happened six months ago" dad said.

"Yes well anyways you're more then welcome to come"

"We don't even know her"

"Well you're going to be related to her it's kind of a half birthday/engagement thing"

"They're getting married"

"I knew I never like him"

"Dad you just said you liked him"

"Well not if he's marrying my granddaughter at such a young age"

"Well then you have nothing to worry about" I took the ring out of my pocket and slipped it on my finger "it's me I'm engaged."

**A/N: Sorry if everyone was a little ooc this chapter is kind of a filler**


	10. How Do You Spell HIV? Are You Positive?

**Disclaimer: Ha-Ha I own the world just kidding all I own is well nothing my mom owns all my stuff aw man now I'm depressed oh well**

"I'm going to die" I threw open the door to Jess's apartment.

"What happened" he put his books down. I sat next to him and took a deep breath.

"He is making me do a speech with Paris" I said.

"I'll put your picture in the house"

"What house"

"Never mind go on"

"Well she's meeting me at my house in 5 minutes"

"It takes ten minutes to walk to your house"

"Yea I know"

"Let me find my keys"

------------------------------

"Are you planning on staying here" I asked.

"Uh yea"

"Well Rory and I need to work you stay here we'll work in her room"

I walked into her room and she followed.

"Did you check these facts?"

"Yes I did"

"And the spelling of these names"

"Yes I did"

"Rory"

"What Paris"

"I slept with Jamie Last night after we talked"

"Was it something I said?"

"I went over there to study and he lit a fire and then we did it. What are your thoughts on that?"

"My thoughts?"

"Because I'm not exactly sure how I feel about it myself yet. I've been going over it in my head. I mean, it seemed to go pretty well. The fire was nice and thank God he didn't try to put on any ridiculous make out music, and then it just happened. I was actually fairly surprised at the timing of it because I wasn't wearing anything particularly alluring, and in the moments just before the act. . ."

"Oh god"

"We were actually discussing modern day Marxism in America, which is not what I would have deemed a 'come and get it' sort of conversation, but nevertheless, he came and got it, and I have to figure out what that means to me on a psychological level. So, I thought maybe if you and I could have sort of a healthy debate about it, I could come to some sort of reasonable conclusion about how I should be feeling right about now. So, come on, talk. What do you think?"

"Paris, just stop talking for one second and let me get my mind around this"

"Sorry go ahead focus"

-----------------------------------

I stood by the door wanting to hear Rory's speech but got a little more then I had wanted.

"Okay, so you are telling me that you and Jamie. . ."

"Had sex"

"And the two of you had discussed this. . ."

"Well, I don't know that we actually discussed it, it was just sort of implied"

"Implied?"

"Yes, implied. When you're dating a boy and you're together for a given amount of time and you're not Amish, then the eventual occurrence of intercourse is inevitable. I mean, wasn't it with you?"

"What"

"With Dean"

"No"

She never slept with Dean. Wait I knew that. Did I know that? I know that now.

"No?"

"No I never did it with Dean"

"Oh. Well, then with Jess, right"

"Um no"

"You're lying"

No Rory doesn't lie silly Paris you should know that.

"No I'm not lying"

"You haven't"

"No"

"Why not"

"I just haven't. Not the right time"

"Why is it not the time? I mean, if it's not the time for you, then maybe it's not the time for me either."

"Paris, you can't judge what's right for you against what's right for me. I mean, we are different, and Jamie and Jess are different"

"Is Jess not the guy for you"

She's going to say yes. She has to know I'm not right for her she's not stupid.

"I didn't say that"

"She didn't" I accidentally said aloud.

Rory came out of her room "Jess!"

"I uh I uh well I uh can I borrow a book"

"How much did you hear" Paris asked.

"Oh not much"

"Enough?"

"Enough"

"Tell anyone and you're a dead man"

"Right"

"What book do you want" Rory asked

"Any book"

"Paris could you"

"Yea here" she handed him a book off the shelf.

"And Paris" I said.

"Yeah"

"In the brief time I talked to Jamie he seemed like an ok guy so no worries"

"Nice try" Rory smiled and hugged me.

"What do you know you probably lost your virginity when you were 9"

"Ten actually"

"Really!" Rory backed away from me.

"No"

"Oh ok" she relaxed.

"Look the worst thing you could do is be with someone you didn't care about so if you really do care about him then…"

"Thanks" she said "are you coming to the bicentennial"

"Wouldn't miss it"

"Good"

"Great then we should start"

"I'll go read uh Forever isn't this your mom's book"

"Yes but she didn't have a book shelf so she keeps it here"

"Hey we could use a second opinion" Paris said.

"Ok"

--------------------------------

"Ayn Rand is a political nut" Jess said.

"I have to side with Jess on this one" Paris said.

"Fine gang up on me"

"Although Hemmingway is kind of boring"

"Thank you"

"Hey what's going on" mom asked as she walked in.

"Author debate" I told her.

"Ok take the pizza just leave me out of this"

She set down the box and walked into the family room.

"How can you be on both sides?"

"I like them both picking between them is like picking between The Clash and The Sex Pistols"

"No because both of those bands are good but Hemmingway is a cure for insomnia"

"How many kids wanted Hemmingway or Rand to be their bedtime story" Paris asked.

"Uh" Jess and I said.

"Excluding anyone at this table"

"None"

"Exactly"

----------------------------------

"Apply yourself. Get all the education you can, but then do something. Don't just stand there, make it happen. Lee Iacocca. Education's purpose is to replace an empty mind with an open one. Malcolm Forbes. Education is an admirable thing, but it is well to remember from time to time that nothing that is worth knowing can be taught. Oscar Wilde. These are only three of many countless views on the expansion of the human mind. I personally believe in all of them, and fortunately for me, so does Chilton. An institution not just because of age and standing, but because of ideas. Because it encourages ideas and it will accept nothing less than everything you have to give. This is the place where our lives start." Rory started.

"You know, it's funny, me standing here before you right now. I've thought about nothing else for four years but this school, this big important school with all of its history and tradition and really super teachers. And I dedicated myself to it completely, heart and soul, believing in its power, believing in its ability to get me where I needed to go. Harvard. I thought of nothing else. Many of you out there can attest to that fact. I was on my way and nothing could stop me. And here's the really funny thing after four years of slaving away, I go home today and I found this. I'm not going to Harvard. I got the tiny envelope, the one that reads, Sorry, Paris. We're not interested. Try again next year. Love, Harvard. And the thing that's really funny here is, who in the world deserves to go to Harvard more than me? Have you seen how hard I've worked over these past four years? I mean, can anyone here believe that I'm not going to Harvard? I can't. I'm not going to Harvard. I am not going to Harvard. I had sex, but I'm not going to Harvard." I continued

"Okay" Rory looked nervous

"And I have to tell you that if you asked me which of those two events I thought would be the least likely to happen, it would not be the not going to Harvard."

"Thank you and good night"

"I'm being punished. I had sex, so now I don't get to go to Harvard"

"Paris come on" she led me off stage.

"She's never had sex. She'll probably go to Harvard. She's a shoe in. Pack your chastity belt, Gilmore you're going to Harvard!"

"Come on"

She took me to the stair case where I sat crying.

"How could I have not gotten into Harvard? Five generations of Gellars have gotten into Harvard. Even if I was the Billy Carter of the family, the name is still supposed to carry some weight"

"Paris"

"They had to really not like me for me to not get in"

"Paris"

"It's like they know me or something"

"Stop. I know how much this meant to you, Paris, but you are going to get just as good an education at one of the other great schools you're destined to get into. And you know what? Maybe it's a good thing that you're going to a different school than the rest of your family. You'll be doing your own thing, starting your own tradition. Doesn't that sound exciting?"

"I can't believe I slept with Jamie. I'm a slut"

"No you're not you love him"

"You don't love Jess"

"Of course I love Jess"

"You didn't sleep with him"

"Paris will you stop comparing yourself to me"

"What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he doesn't think I'm special anymore? How am I going to tell him I didn't get into Harvard? What am I gonna do?"

"Paris, I don't know why you didn't get into Harvard, but you are so smart and so special and you'll see, everything's gonna be fine."

Jess walked out with Lorelai.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay"

"Yeah, we've got everything under control, thanks"

"Paris I lost my virginity when I was 15 you waited longer then I did"

"I don't want to have a kid" I cried.

"I tried I'll be outside when you're ready no rush"

"Thanks"

Lorelai left and Jess sat down next to Rory.

"Paris you were safe you're not going to have a kid"

"They only work 99 percent of the time"

"Yea so you have a 1 in a hundred chance" Jess said.

"Thanks both of you"

"Why don't you come back to my place we can have a movie night just the four of us"

"Ok" I said.

------------------------------------

Paris went inside my mom pulled out three big envelopes out of the mailbox.

"Jess"

"Yea"

"Get her out of here now bring her back in 10 minutes we just have to hide this

"I'll get right on it" he went in the house then pulled Paris out.

"What's that" she pointed to the envelopes.

"Nothing" I shoved them into the mailbox.

"Those are acceptance letters let me see" she pulled them out "Yale I got in there, Princeton didn't apply not to big a fan of Jersey, and oh look Harvard I'm so happy for you" she paled and then fainted.

A few minutes later we were sitting in a hospital room. I was making a pro con list.

"I'm a horrible friend" I blurted out "I caused her to have a panic attack and now I'm making a pro con list"

"Let me see" Jess took it from me "All it says it Yale Paris will be there wow you're horrible.

"I'm going to go see her" I walked into her room.

The next week I went to her house. She was sitting in her room watching soap operas.

"I'll get an apartment in Cambridge, buy a Harvard sweatshirt, talk about Mira Sorvino a lot. It's doable. I did tell my mother about having sex with Jamie, and her only reaction was to talk about how my father hasn't pleased her in fifteen years."

"Yikes"

"As if I couldn't tell"

"And what's going on with your boyfriend?"

"Haven't called him"

I grabbed the phone off her desk and pressed the button next to his name.

"Hello Jamie this is Rory"

"Hey Rory why are you calling from Paris's phone is she alright I haven't heard from her in awhile"

"She's fine just a little upset"

"Why what happened"

"I think she should tell you hold on"

I handed her the phone and mouthed "you school Monday"

---------------------------------

"I can't believe there was a fire" Rory said.

"I can't believe you're in his bed" Luke said.

"Me either Jess switch places with me" I said.

"What I'm not allowed to sleep in the same bed as my cousin"

"Oh don't say that" Jess looked disgusted.

"This is fun" I said "you can call me aunt Lorelai"

"Not gonna happen"

"Well it was worth a shot" Rory said.

"Yea" Lorelai sounded disappointed.

"You're so weird" Luke and I chimed in.

"I love you" Lorelai and Rory sang

----------------------------

"Luke snores" I said.

"I know"

"I'm going downstairs" I got up and walked out. Jess followed me. We sat down at the counter.

"Jess"

"Hmm"

"I was wondering when you uh never mind"

"14"

"I'm sorry what"

"I was 14"

"Sara"

"Yea"

"Did you love her?"

"She was like my sister"

"I picked Yale"

"I thought you would" he smirked "I have something to show you"

He went into the back then came out holding a big envelope.

"Yale" he said.

"You're going to Yale"

"Yep"

-------------------------------------

"I think they were happy"

"I think they were too happy"

"I still can't believe Paris pierced her nose"

"What's that" she pointed to something.

"The largest pizza sort of"

-------------------------------------

"There you are" Rory walked in.

"Hey"

"I've been looking all over for you"

"Just got tired of everything down there"

"What happened you were looking forward to this?"

"I just got a lot going on no big deal" He kissed me. Ten minutes later we were lying in bed and Jess's phone rang. He answered it and his face went blank and he hung up.

"Come on talk to me"

"No"

"Jess what's wrong"

"I have to go I want to be here but Luke called and I have to go"

"What happened?"

"Lizzie is really sick she's in the hospital"

"What"

"She hasn't been keeping anything down all day he thought it was just like a 24 hour thing but she has a really high fever"

"Come on I'm coming with you"

I walked downstairs and he followed.

"Rory what's wrong you look upset"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure"

"Dean not now" I brushed past him. Jess and I made it out the door then drove to the hospital.

----------------------------------------

"She was running around totally fine and then she just collapsed" Lorelai told the doctor.

"We think it's just the flu"

"I've had the flu before I didn't collapse"

"Well she's only 8 and a half months old"

"My daughter had the flu when she was that age and she didn't collapse"

"The test results are back" a nurse handed the doctor a folder.

"Well we have some bad news she's HIV positive"

"That's impossible" I said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Her brother"

"Same mother"

"Yes"

"Come with me we have to run some tests"

"This is insane" I followed.

----------------------------------

I felt my blood run cold.

"What's wrong" mom asked.

"I slept with him"


	11. Rory Gilmore, Private I

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: I really appreciated the feedback on this chapter I just really hope I didn't disappoint you with the way I'm going.**

"Oh I'm sure he's fine sweets" I tried to comfort her even though I knew there was a good chance that he wasn't.

Luke came back from talking to the doctor about Lizzie looking better "they said it's practically undetectable and had nothing to do with her being sick they probably wouldn't have even found it but her blood count was a little lower then it should be even with a cold… what's wrong"

"Rory slept with Jess" Lorelai said.

"Oh, OH" he realized what that could possibly mean "I'm sure he's fine."

"Yea I mean she would have told him if she had it for any length of time right"

Jess came back and sat down next to Rory "Rory I'm…"

"Don't you're gonna be fine you'll see"

The doctor came back "Mr. Mariano take a deep breath your test came back negative and you sister should be fine just make sure she's not too close to anyone who's sick and you might not want o send her to daycare until she's at least three" the doctor said kindly.

"Thank you doctor" Luke said.

"You may check out Lizzie and go home I'm sure this isn't how you wanted to spend you're night oh and here" she handed Jess a pamphlet of some sort "I couldn't help overhearing" Rory buried her head in Jess arm he smirked and rubbed her back as the doctor disappeared.

---------------------------------

"I hot" Lizzie said in her cute little high voice.

"Luke turn down the air" Jess said.

"No bleh" she wrinkled her nose.

"You know she's about a three months ahead of where she should be" I said.

"How" Jess asked.

"Well a normal 9 month old based on my research should be saying simple words and barely walking without help she can say simple words in two different languages and can run without help"

"You could talk in English when you were her age you never could run still can't you'd could walk and drink coffee with crème and sugar you didn't like it very strong then without burning yourself" mom said.

"I was very skilled" I smiled.

"Wowy" Lizzie called.

"Yes"

"You loud I seep"

"Sorry Lizzie"

"Weed" she pointed to the pamphlet Luke made Jess keep.

He looked around.

"I'll read it to you" I stepped up well not literally of course we were in a car "There once was a man named…"

"Michael Finnegan" mom finished.

"He had whiskers on…"

"His chin-n-i-gan"

"They fell out and then grew…"

"In ag'in"

"Poor old…"

"Michael Finnegan"

"A gin a gin" we finished together"

Lizzie clapped.

---------------------------------

"Hey Jess why are you running around it's making me very dizzy" Rory moved her head back and forth. I held it in place "thank you" she said.

"Everybody's complaining, we're out of ham, Caesar's suddenly decided to join the Slow Food Movement, and I've got a guy who's moved in at a table for four. He just sits, making it impossible for me to turn over that table, and if I can't turn over that table, then that cuts way back on my tips."

"How bout I help I'll make the guy leave" she walked over to the guy.

----------------------------------------

"Hi my name is Rory I don't work here but they're kind of swamped so I'm going to take over now if you didn't know you are one relatively small person you do not need a table for four however if you order something I'd be more then happy to let you sit there while you eat your food then you will pay and leave hopefully dropping a big tip on your way out because if you don't that guy over there see him you know dark crazy hair kind of looks like you a lot like you actually I'm sorry what's your name"

"Jimmy" he said.

"That's it just one name"

"That's all I'm going to tell you considering you don't even work here" he snapped.

"My step father well almost step father owns the place and the guy who looks like you is my boyfriend"

"You're dating you're cousin?"

"How'd you know he was Luke's nephew?"

"I uh heard him call the owner uncle"

"How convenient"

"Look Rory I really appreciate you helping out but you don't do me much good if you're only waiting on one table" Jess swung by. I kissed him and he kept moving.

"Can I get a beer" he asked.

"Let me see your ID"

"You know what just get me another coffee"

"You're under 21 and you're trying to get beer that's not very smart you shouldn't be drinking trust me"

"I'm not under 21 I just don't have my ID with me" he covered.

"Right"

"You know what forget the coffee how much do I owe you"

"Uhhh hold on Jess how much does all his stuff cost" I asked.

"He's leaving good $1.25"

"Here" Jimmy set it on the table and left. As he was leaving I took his wallet out of his back pocket. Jess saw and looked at me so did everyone else.

"I can't believe you did that" Jess said.

"Well he owed you anyways I've been stealing books from your back pocket for over a year" I told him.

"Hey he blamed me for that" Kirk yelled.

I opened his wallet and found his driver's license I smiled proudly to myself.

"What how much money does he have" Jess asked.

"None"

"Then why are you smiling like that"

"Because I found your father" I walked upstairs to watch after Lizzie.

"Everyone out" Luke yelled and Jess and Luke followed me upstairs.

---------------------------------

"What's going on" I asked.

"I would make an excellent investigator" Rory said.

"Why"

I threw her the wallet

"Rory it's not called investigating it's called pick pocketing"

"Look at the ID" I told her.

She looked at it and her eyes got wide "James Mariano" the door flew open.

"Let me see that" Jess took it "James Mariano Venice Beach California"

"Where Cali-foe-nia" Lizzie asked.

"That way" Rory pointed west.

"He's staying at Independence" Lorelai took out a room key.

"Can I…"

"Yea" she tossed it.

-------------------------------------

I knocked on the door. I didn't know why I came I had nothing to say to him. He left no point in saying hi but I was there and I wasn't leaving. He opened the door and looked at me for a few minutes then saw his wallet.

"You stole my wallet" he said.

"Rory did"

"The crazy chick"

"She's not crazy"

"Alright"

"Why are you here" I asked.

"I wanted to see my kid is that a crime" he asked.

"Got milk?"

"What?"

"Milk you left to get milk never came back did you ever get the milk I mean it took you over 17 years"** (I know he went to get diapers but milk worked better)**

He tossed me a bottle of milk from the fridge in his room.

"Skim milk huh hope you weren't going to bring this back 17 years ago skim milk isn't that good for infants"

"What are you the baby expert?"

"I have a little sister"

"Oh I..."

"You didn't expect Liz to lock herself in her room and never come out after you left did you"

"I uh no I didn't know what to expect"

"She's 9 months old" I said.

"Oh so how's Liz"

"Dead"

"Oh when did she…"

"9 months ago"

"She died during child birth"

"Wow guess I know where I got my brain from certainly wasn't from Liz that's for sure"

"Jess I'm really sorry for leaving you and your mother"

"I was doing fine great actually without you and I will do just as great after you leave so you can go back to Venice knowing that hey at least you met him"

"Come back with me" he said.

"Can't I'm going to Yale in the fall"

I looked at the door and saw someone in the top window then heard a thump and the head was gone. Jimmy opened the door.

"Hey nice to meet you again" she said from the floor.

"Hey Rory right" he said helping her up.

"Yea"

"Hi"

"There's a very good explanation to why I was standing on a chair looking through your window" she said.

"Really please do tell" I smirked.

"I was checking for uh fire"

"The fire was awhile ago Ror and there hasn't been anymore flames"

"Yeah well can't be to careful did you know that you're free this summer" her eyes lit up "I'm going to be in Europe the diner was fine before you came it should be fine if you leave for awhile to go oh I don't know Venice Beach maybe"

"Very subtle" Jimmy said.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"So what do you say Jess"

"I say our names are very similar"

"You know what I say you are an avoider"

"I agree"

"At least I don't avoid having kids by skipping town"

"Touché"

"I need a cigarette"

"But Jess you quit"

"So"

"Lizzie is going to be pissed"

"She's not even a year old"

"Luke is going to be pissed.

"He'll get over it"

"I'll be mad"

"So"

"So do you want me to be mad?"

"I have no preference either way"

"If you don't smoke again I'll let you watch Almost Famous as many times as you want"

"Fine"

"You're like an old married couple" Jimmy said.

"Like you would know" Luke walked in.

"Luke nice to see you" Jimmy said.

"What are you doing here Jim?"

"Just wanted to see my son"

"Not your son" I said.

"Wasn't really expecting a party"

"Oh party where" Lorelai peeked her head through the doorway.

"Hi Lorelai right you must be Luke's fiancé congratulations by the way"

"Can I talk to you" Luke asked.

"That's our cue Rory come on Jess you might want to come this could get ugly"

"Yea no point in me sticking around" I walked out with Rory and Lorelai.

----------------------------------------------------

"I just want to say one thing you do or say anything to upset Jess and make it harder for me to keep him on the right path, I'm gonna put your head through a wall. Any wall, you can pick the wall, but it's gonna be a wall, okay?"

"I just wanted to see him"

"Well you saw him now get out of here"

**Lizzie will be a bigger part from here on out don't think the HIV thing is going to just go away**


	12. Good Bye to What I Used To Know

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Hey Lizzie" I whispered as I sat by her sleeping form.

"I'm going to go" the babysitter left.

"Jesse" she opened her eyes.

"Hey kiddo how you feeling?"

"Good I not sick"

"Yea you're not sick"

"What wrong?"

"Oh nothing I saw my dad today"

"You not me" she frowned.

"I'd love to find your dad kiddo just so I can kill him for leaving you" she laughed "but I can't I don't know who your father is"

She nodded and stood up in her crib.

I picked her up and put her down on the floor.

"Wowy dwink" she said.

I started a pot of coffee and silently cursed Rory for getting her addicted to the stuff.

"Daddy left. Where mommy" she asked.

I froze. We knew she would ask sometime but I thought it would be awhile from now. Guess we should've figured it would be sooner when she said her first word at 7 months old.

"She's up with Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny." She's not even a year old what was I going to say she's dead.

"Willy?"

"Yup"

She smiled "Can I see"

"Not until your 101." Hopefully

----------------------------

"We're closed learn to read" Jess said standing behind the counter reading a book.

"I see you already can" I said.

"Observant" he said still not looking up.

"Jess" he looked up when he heard his name.

"What do you want Jimmy I was fine until you popped up"

"I just wanted to see you" I said a little loudly.

"Keep your…" someone screamed and he went into the back for a minute and came out with a baby.

"Sorry"

"For waking Lizzie or for disappearing"

"Both"

"Just leave"

A girl stormed through the door "I'm so sorry I know I said I'd watch her but…hi Mr. Mariano"

"Hi Rory and Jimmy is fine"

"Oh ok well I'll just take Lizzie and go on up" she walked over to Jess and took the baby upstairs.

"Come you can't possibly like this stuff" I looked around "small town tied down to a girl and looking after a dumb kid"

"Oh she's not dumb she's going to be a phone psychic right Lizzie" Rory said from the top of the stairs

"Law" Lizzie corrected.

"Psychic"

"Law"

"Psychic"

"Law"

"Rory she's 9 months old I think you can hold off on the life planning until tomorrow and she won't suffer" Jess said.

"Fine" Rory took the girl by the hand and kept walking.

"Come on Jess you don't want this your crazy girlfriend fighting with your nine month old sister wow nine months and already talking and walking"

"She may be related to Liz but she wasn't raised by her"

"Come to California with me I'll get you away from this crazy small town" I offered.

"Look I really hated this town when I first got here but now I don't not as much the town is crazy and the townies hate me but some people don't and I'm staying for them"

"Well tell me I want to know who made you my own flesh and blood a small town boy not that crazy chick I hope"

"Her name is Rory and you know it and yes she was a big part of it for the first time ever I have a real family"

"Look I know you hate me but at least come for a vacation you know over the summer I heard the crazy… I heard Rory say she was going to Europe why don't you come with me to California"

"Let me think about it"

"Great well I'm going to stick around for awhile why don't you uh give me a tour of the town tomorrow"

"I can't I have school"

"You mean your actually going"

"It would look kind of bad for the valedictorian not to go to school"

"Oh my god did I hear you correctly" Rory raced down the stairs and jumped into Jess arms wrapping her legs around his waist.

"That is so great I'm so proud of you" she kissed him quickly.

"Who's watching Lizzie" he asked.

"Oh" she jumped down and ran back upstairs "Go to California"

"Come on now that's the second time she told you to go you obviously have her permission just come"

"I have to talk to Luke he might need my help around here over the summer" he said.

"Alright" I said "I'm going to go Rory probably wants to talk to you about that teacher's pet award"

--------------------------------------------

"What did I do now" I asked.

"Well I did hear about that little fight at gym with Mr. Forester"

"It was defense"

"Witnesses say you threw the first punch"

"Well he's assaulted my girlfriend many times"

"Yes Miss Kim told me that which is why I'm letting this slide that and the fact that you've been doing very well in school this year I'm sure the thanks goes to Miss Gilmore"

"So why the hell was I pulled out of class to some see you just so you can tell I've done well this year I thought school was for learning not praising"

"Your father is here"

"You mean my uncle"

"No another man says he's your father but he's not on the list so we want you to clarify that he's your father"

"Where is he" I asked.

"In my office follow me" the principal walked into his office and I followed seeing Jimmy sitting in a chair

"Never seen him" I turned around.

"Jess" he said.

"Yea he's my father"

"Fine you may go home"

"What no I told you I had school today that doesn't mean you come and get me out of it"

"And to think last year he barely came that Gilmore girl has that effect on people I wish she'd date all my students"

"I don't"

"Yes well Mr. Mariano you are free to leave and missing half a day really won't make a difference"

The door flew open and Lane came in "I'm sorry to interrupt but there are twenty future freshmen in garbage cans ten in toilets and fifteen in lockers"

"Jess go spend time with your father" he left.

"Hi I'm Lane" Lane said to Jimmy then walked out.

"Come on" I got up and walked out of the office and out of the school.

"Come give me a tour like you see on TV where they stop at all the places and talk about what happened there" Jimmy said.

"Alright let's start at Luke's" I walked over to the diner.

"What happened here" Jimmy asked.

I thought back. So much had happened here but one thing really stood out but there was no way he was getting it out of me.

"Sleeping and reading I live upstairs" I kept moving.

"This is the town square" I said.

"What happened here?"

"Many stupid festivals" I said still avoiding anything about Rory I kept moving.

"This is the Independence Inn which recently suffered a large fire"

"What else happened here?"

"I met you" I said.

"Anything else"

"Nope"

"So what was that thing in the office about a Mr. Forester assaulting your girlfriend" he asked.

"Nothing he used to date her he wants her back and he's crazy you put the pieces together" I kept moving.

"This is the bridge" I said instantly regretting coming here this is where Rory and I had our first date where we read together and where I told her I loved her this was our bridge.

"So what happened here?"

"Luke pushed me in"

"That's a nice memory you must hate this place"

"Not really kind of the opposite" I slipped.

"Why"

"No reason"

"Why"

"Well this is kind of our bridge Rory and me"

"How…chick flick"

"Will you shut up?"

"It's sweet I was wondering when you were going to bring her up you've been avoiding talking about her all day I want to know about your life Jess and she seems to be a big part of it."

I kept walking.

------------------------------------

"How was your day" I sat at the counter.

"Fine yours"

"Ok did you write your speech yet" I asked.

"Yea just finished you"

"Why does she need to write a speech" Jimmy asked.

"She's valedictorian at Chilton" Jess answered for me.

"Have you thought about California yet" I asked.

"I'm going"

"Good now about prom"

"I got the tux"

"Good remember it's this weekend"

"How could I forget?"

----------------------------------

Hey Jess hey Rory you're back early what happened" Luke asked.

"Nothing just the music was crappy and it was boring and Dean was being Dean so we left" Rory said.

"Are you ok" I asked.

"Yea I'm fine"

"Good"

"I'm going to head home I have some work to do on my speech" Rory left.

----------------------------------

"Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. We never thought this day would come. We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes, and seconds, and now that it's here, I'm sorry it is because it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who have been my mentors so many people who have shaped my life and my fellow students' lives impermeably and forever. I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina, and strolled down Swann's Way. It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior. My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything. Everyone has that one person who they know will always love them no matter what. I happen to be lucky enough to have many. All of my friends and inhabitants of my wonderful town have supported me through everything. Richard and Emily Gilmore are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin pillars without whom I could not stand. I am proud to be their grandchild. But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore. My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her. Thank you, Mom. You are my guidepost for everything." She smiled at Lorelai.

-------------------------------

"Have I told you how brilliant you were" mom smiled

"Twice" I reminded her.

"It was amazing" Jess said.

"Yea well yours will be better I'm sure" I said.

"Not possible" he smiled a real genuine smile.

"We'll see" I shrugged.

-------------------------------

"Teachers, students, administration, family, random townies welcome to Stars Hallow High graduation. Everyone has waited all year for this day. Some people thought it would never come that they would be stuck here forever. I was one of those people. When I first came here I had no intention of finishing high school. I didn't like school and I was certainly not going to go to school willingly but I believe that there is one person for everyone that makes them want to be better. To try and succeed instead of just scraping by or not getting by at all. I found that person and I made it from rock bottom to here. Anyone who thinks that this is as far as they can go or anyone who didn't think they could even get here you're wrong. Everyone has the capability of succeeding. Many things shape the youth of this generation but it is the love of family and friends that will push them onto to do great things. A teacher once told me that intelligence is not about your IQ or your grades but about how much you want to work. Congratulations to the graduating class of 2003 don't forget to rock the vote next year" he winked at Rory.

-----------------------------------------

"Your speech was awesome Luke was crying so hard he had to leave" Rory hugged me.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"It was great" A voice said from behind. Rory let go and looked. It was Jimmy.

"I'm surprised you came" I snapped.

"Well I did"

----------------------------------

"Have I told you how much I'm going to miss" I clung to him my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"Yes and I'll miss you too" he said.

Lizzie poked him "2 months be back"

"I won't miss your birthday"

"Good"

"Alright I have to go I'll talk to you later bye" he started walking away.

I ran to catch up with him and my lips crashed into his.

"Go get out of here what are you still doing here run" I said almost in tears.

He rolled his eyes kissed me one last time and ran to the security gate.

------------------------------

"I don't mean to just drop you off and leave again but I got to get to work you know two weeks no work puts a dent in the old check account" Jimmy said.

"Ok"

"Um Sasha is home so is Lily you can do what ever I'll be back around 7"

"Ok" I walked into the house as he left.

"Hello" I called.

"Jess" a woman came over to me.

"Yea" I said.

"Hi I'm Sasha and I don't mean to be rude but the dogs are fighting so I have to take care of that make yourself at home" she walked away.

I walked around and then I saw a cabinet that seemed to be making noise so I opened it and saw a girl in it.

"Whoa" I jumped back.

"What never seen a girl before is Connecticut really that far away that girls just haven't made it over there yet"

"There are girls just none in cabinets"

"That's great what's your name again"

"You can remember that I lived in Connecticut but you can't remember my name"

"Well my mom wasn't exactly sure what your name was"

"So Sasha is your mom"

"No the dog is"

"Is Jimmy your…"

"Nope"

"Oh"

"Hey I'm almost done with this and I have some time why don't I show you around" she offered.

"Sure but first I have to call someone"

"What your mommy what's to make sure your ok?"

"My mother is dead"

"Funny"

I gave her a serious look.

"Oh my god you're not kidding I'm so sorry"

"It's fine"

"You can use the house phone we have free long distance"

"Thanks" I picked up the phone next to her cabinet and looked at the phone for awhile.

"I'm going to help her out with the dogs" she jumped out and left.

I dialed the familiar number and heard her voice.

"Hello"

"Hey Rory"

"Hey Jess how's California"

"Hot"

"Yea well can't really help that"

"Yea I guess"

"So what are they like?"

"Sasha likes dogs Lily reads in cabinets"

"Uh"

"Yea that's what I said.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Oh loads"

"Jess try and have fun"

"You too don't fall for some French guy named Jacques"

"Change it to an Italian guy named Jess and I'm so there"

"I'll have to make sure there are no guys named Jess in Italy"

"Jess"

"I better go Lily is going to show me around"

"That's nice have fun I love you"

"Don't drink too much coffee"

"Jess"

"I love you bye and I was serious about the coffee thing"

"Bye Jess"

"Bye Rory"

I hung up and Lily looked at me smiling "awwwwwwwwwww" she cooed.

"Shut up will you"

"Come on" she grabbed my arm and pulled me around.

---------------------------------

He's kind of hot. I like the leather jacket. Most of the quote on quote bad boys here are surfer bums but he's really cool.

"So is Rory your girlfriend"

"We should go" he walked in front of me.

"You know you're going to be my brother in two months you can talk to me" I smiled.

"Yes she's my girlfriend now where are we going" he asked.

"Bookstore my favorite place" I opened the door to the store and walked in with him following a few feet behind.

"Hey Lily girl" the owner's daughter Belle threw me a book.

"It's new "

"Oh yeah because the nineteenth century is so new" I looked at the cover of Frankenstein.

"Hey that's first Penguin Classic book we've ever gotten" she looked towards Jess and smiled "who's the new guy and why is he wearing a leather jacket has he not grasped the concept of heat stroke"

"This is my sort of brother Jess" I pointed to him.

"Not your brother I have a sister and her name's not Lily" he snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Well hi Lily's not brother I'm Heather but you can call me Belle" she beamed.

"How did you get Belle from Heather" he asked.

"Heather Belinda Wick of Wick's Bookstore at your service" she climbed down from the ladder where she was standing looking at books.

"Great" he rolled his eyes.

"Who's your favorite author Jess" Belle asked.

"Hemmingway"

"Ugh I hate him I'm more into creepy books or newer books you know" she picked up a book from a near by shelf and showed it to him.

"Thank You For Smoking" he looked at her strangely.

"It's about Big Tobacco Industries and how they have to make cigarettes look good" Belle took it back from him "so what brings you to California"

"Long lost father"

"Jimmy, long lost father can't picture it he seems so responsible"

Jess laughed and she frowned then Mr. Wick came out.

"Belle what did I tell you about talking when you're working" he scolded jokingly.

"Sorry daddy" she pretended to be ashamed "Jess this is my father a brilliant man"

"Aw Belle now that's an understatement" I smiled.

"I'm going to uh go the Pacific Ocean I haven't seen it yet and well don't want it to disappear before I get a chance to" Jess walked out of the store muttering something about this being a long summer.

"You can leave whenever you want no matter where you want to go just please tell one of us if you want to leave the state we want you to stay but we know you're not used to heat or having a dad" I told him.

He nodded and left.

"I give him a week"

---------------------------

"Come on Rory we're in Paris stop worrying" mom tried to calm me down.

"What if he's bored?"

"It's Jess honey if he's not breaking the law he's bored so there's a good chance that he's bored"

"Yup that's Jess the only valedictorian in the history of Stars Hollow High to have been sent to the principals office everyday due to fighting or some other stupid thing he decided would be fun to do that day"

"Yea remember that time him and that guy decided to do their own announcements featuring why this school should be considered an institution for the mentally incapable and why Stars Hollow should be torn down and burned and of course that guy's favorite why the cafeteria smells like feet."

"He's bored"

"He's fine"

"I bet he's wandering around looking for somewhere to hide from cabinet reader"

------------------------------

I wandered the streets hoping to find someplace where Lily couldn't or wouldn't go. It was hard. The only place I could think of to go was a bar because she wouldn't be allowed in but there were no bars here. So I went into a surf shop.

"Hey dude" a guy said as I walked in the door "welcome to Venice Beach Surf Shop you looking for something to wear that don't cause you to die of like to much heat or something"

"No" I walked out and ran into someone I mumbled a sorry and kept walking.

"You know you can try to be happy Jimmy really wants to get to know you and Lily likes you and she doesn't like many people" the girl from the bookstore followed me.

"What ever" I walked faster.

"Take off your jacket"

"No"

"Look I know it's part of the New York bad boy thing but here it makes you look like you have some horrible skin disease that you don't want people to see now unless you have a skin disease take it off"

I took off the jacket.

"Good no skin disease" she smiled "now let's do something fun" she grabbed my arm and pulled me into and unmarked store.

"Where are we" I asked looking at the empty room.

"Well it was one of those tourist picture spot things but it closed because there aren't many tourists here"

"Why are we here?"

"To have fun I told you" she shook her head and pulled a pair of shorts out of a bag she was carrying "You can change in the back room"

"There is no way in hell you are getting me to where that"

"I thought you'd say that but if you don't at least try them on I will torture you the whole time you're here"

"No I'm not planning on staying here that long anyways"

"2 months"

I shrugged and walked out of the empty store.

-----------------------------

"Hey Jess there you are come sit down" Sasha patted the seat next to her on the couch. I reluctantly sat down.

"So Lily tells me you have a girlfriend"

"Huh"

"What she like"

I shrugged.

"Ok we'll talk about something else why were you in Connecticut"

I shrugged.

"How did you like living in New York"

I shrugged. I knew I was being rude but I really didn't want to talk.

"I'll get you a treat if you say something"

"Huh"

"Something with an actual meaning"

"Don't bother" Lily sat in a chair next to the couch "he doesn't want to be here he won't be here long why should we try and be nice to him when he's trying so hard not to be nice to us" Sasha gave up and left.

"Actually not being nice comes easily"

"What a talent" Lily snapped "why don't you just go back to your perfect little world sorry if we weren't what you expected I bet you always got what you wanted you were some spoiled little brat from New York City without a care in the world never went without anything always got what you wanted when you wanted it and how you wanted it"

"You really think my life was that perfect you try having no father knowing that he left you because you weren't good enough you try living with a mother that was never sober enough to remember your name or living with her boyfriend who constantly beat her and threatened you try living knowing that everyone is waiting for you to become just screw up try living in an apartment with an escaped convict living next door who swears he'll kill you if you tell the police where he is then talk to me about perfect" I yelled before realizing what I had even said.

"Oh boohoo I'm Jess my life is like a freakin soap opera I had a hard life and now my dad is nice enough to try and get to know me even though I'm a self-centered jackass punk from New York"

"I'm Lily my life is like an episode of the Brady Bunch but with dogs instead of kids"

"Go to hell"

"Already there"

"Why did you even come?"

"I wanted to get to know my father but he's not here"

"Whoa what's going on" Jimmy walked in.

"I'm leaving it was nice meeting you see you in another 18 years" I brushed past him and out the door.

---------------------------

I saw the black leather jacket on the couch and grabbed running out the door and catching up with him.

"You forgot this" I handed him the jacket.

"You know I really wanted to meet you I've never had any siblings and I know you're not my brother but you're the closet thing I've got" I started walking away.

"Lily" I turned around "you never finished showing me around.

I smiled and ran over to him grabbing his arm and pulling him around.

"You still going to leave" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Verbal response please"

"It's going to be a long two months"

I smiled "So tell me about your girlfriend is she pretty"

He rolled his eyes.

"Is that a no?"

"No"

"So it's a yes"

"It's a let's move faster"

"Point taken she looks like a frog"

"She does not look like a frog"

"Ok Cleopatra" I ran

"She does not look like a frog" he chased me.

I had to get him to talk somehow.

-------------------------------------

"What if he's just running around trying to catch someone?"

"I'm sure he's not" I said. Where does she come up with these bizarre ideas.

**A/N: I've never been to a high school graduation and have no clue what a valedictorian would say Rory's speech was from the show (tweaked alittle)but obviously I had to make up my own for Jess since on the show he didn't graduate. Sorry if it was stupid or not something that someone would say at a graduation or anything like that**


	13. Good Bye Again Hello Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"So this is your last day huh" Lily said sadly.

I nodded.

"I'll miss you" her eyes watered.

"Come here" I pulled her into me as she cried into my shirt.

"I got really used to having you around" she looked up at me and smiled sadly "I learned to deal with your crazy mood swings remember to get tested for bipolar disorder."

I laughed.

"I haven't had something that constant in my life for awhile Jimmy is busy a lot trying to find stuff to make his hot dog stand better and mom is gone sometimes on business rescuing animals" she went on "but you were there and for 2 months we spent everyday together and I know that you have a sister and you don't want another but you're the closest thing to a brother I'll ever have and I'm really going to miss you"

"I'll miss you too" I said trying not to let my eyes become watery.

"Geez I don't know how you always keep your cool" she rubbed her eyes.

"I'll teach you how the next time I come"

"Next time?"

"Next time"

She sniffled and smiled weakly "call me as many times as you can I know you'll be busy at school and everything but please just find time" she cried.

I nodded and turned to Belle.

"Bye Reader Bear" she kicked me in the shin her normal greeting.

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"We'll miss you around here" Jimmy said.

"Yeah well…"

"So awkward hug or lame cool guy handshake" Jimmy smirked the famous Mariano smirk.

I held out my hand and he took it pulling me into a hug slipping me a hundred. He thought I didn't see it so I didn't say anything.

"Well you tell that girlfriend of yours we want to meet her ok" Sasha smiled.

I nodded and looked at Lily who couldn't even catch her breath.

"You gonna be ok kid" I asked.

She nodded and sniffled then cried some more. I smiled to myself and hugged her again.

"If you keep crying I'm not going to come back" I told her.

"Go get out of here what are you still doing here run" she cried.

I left thinking about how much Rory and her are alike. I turned around when I heard her running.

"You forgot the pin" she handed me a pin with a sun with sunglasses and a smile that she had gotten for me to give to Rory.

"Thanks" I said "bye lil' sis"

She smiled and pushed me and I kept walking to the security gate.

As I stepped into the terminal I looked around for a familiar face. I didn't see anyone. Then I heard a scream. I turned and there was Rory running over faster then I even knew she could run. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. Then looked at me for a few seconds and leaned closer until our lips crashed together. She pulled back less then a second later.

"ILoveYouIMissYouI'mSoGladYou'reBack" she squealed.

"What" I asked even though I understood every word.

She playfully hit my arm and was about to say something but I cut her off by kissing her. I took advantage of her slightly parted lips and slipped my tongue into her mouth. We were standing there making out in the airport for a few minutes until someone tapped us on the shoulder. Rory pulled back immediately and jumped turning around to see her mother smiling mischievously at her. I laughed at Rory's surprised face.

"Were you planning on giving everyone in the airport a show all day or are we going home anytime soon" she asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Europe until tomorrow" I said confusedly.

"Uh yea but our last stop had no coffee so we left we just got back yesterday" she smiled.

"Why didn't I guess that oh yeah because it's completely insane"

-------------------------

"I can't believe I'm stuck living with Paris" I said a little too loudly.

"I heard that" we heard her footsteps and Jess kissed me "I thought I heard something oh well guess not hi Jess"

"Hi Paris" he wrapped his arm around me as if protecting me from the crazy girl.

"Well continue" she left. He shrugged and leaned back in I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"What" he tried to look shocked "we must obey the almighty Paris"

"Wait what was that Paris you want Jess to eat a live worm oh ok Jess eat a live worm."

"She's not that almighty"

I nodded.

**Sorry another filler I promise it will get more interesting.**


	14. Big Ben! and Marty and Lily

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Rory hurry up" Jess grabbed my arm as I walked away and looked from me to Paris to Tanna and back to me. I smiled and shook my head then walked back into my room to get my shoes.

When I came back out Tanna studying Jess's head and Paris was lecturing him on the proper way to string beads.

"Good you're ready let's go" Jess stood up.

"Why are you going out with Jess on the night of the party our door is open" Paris asked.

"Because Jess's isn't, later" I walked out of the room. Jess and I walked up the stairs and into his suite. When the door opened there was a guy wearing nothing except his boxers in front of it smiling.

"Hi" I smiled weakly.

"Ben you're not a French maid" Jess pushed him out of the way.

"I cleaned" Ben showed us his duster.

"Great now didn't you say you were leaving"

"Oh yes right are you two going to the party"

"No" we both said at the same time.

Ben shrugged and left.

"All alone" Jess smirked.

"You only have one roommate"

"No I have three one's already downstairs one is at the library" he turned on the TV.

Around midnight we went downstairs figuring the party was over. It was but there was also a naked guy sleeping in front of our door.

"What do I do" I asked.

Jess tapped him with his shoe and he woke up.

"Hi" he said nervously.

"Hi" I waved.

"I'm on the floor" he looked around.

"You were sleeping Marty" Jess told him.

"Oh I have no clothes on" the boy named Marty concluded.

"No you don't" Jess laughed.

"You're Jess right" he asked.

Jess nodded.

"Do we live on this floor" he asked.

Jess shook his head.

"Right well I'm going to try and find our room what was your name"

"Rory but I don't expect you to remember that so I'll tell you again tomorrow"

"Great thanks Rory that's a pretty name you're pretty too" he starts to stand up.

"Wait hold on I'll lend you my robe" I ran inside and got my robe then came back out and handed it to him.

"Thanks" he put it on and stood up.

"Come on I'll help you find our room" Jess offered.

"You're a nice person both of you are" Marty smiled.

"Yea night Ror" Jess kissed me and started walking.

"Is that your girlfriend" Marty asked.

Jess nodded.

"I said she was pretty"

"Yes you did"

"Sorry"

"You won't be tomorrow"

"What"

"Come on"

I laughed and went inside.

--------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight he was naked on the floor and he lives with Jess and thinks you're pretty" Lorelai recounted.

Rory nodded.

"Interesting"

Luke brought them two burgers setting them on the table they were sitting at by the window. I was behind the counter yelling at Kirk for refusing to pay for the extra fries.

The door opened and I looked up "Lily."

She started crying.

"Lily what's wrong" I walked over there leaving Kirk.

"He's gone"

"Who's gone" I asked.

"Jimmy" she cried.

I'll kill him.

"Where'd he go" I asked.

"I don't know I got back from school and mom was on the floor crying holding a pregnancy test and all his stuff was gone" she took a deep breath and looked up at me "I shouldn't have come I just didn't know where else I could go I'm just going to leave"

I grabbed her hand and walked upstairs with her.

"Who that" Lizzie asked.

"Lily Lizzie, Lizzie Lily" I introduced them quickly "now tell me everything that happened"

"I don't know all I know is that she's pregnant and he's gone"

"Does Sasha know you're here" I asked.

She shook her head. I grabbed the phone and dialed the number. Lizzie jumped up on the couch and sat next to me.

"Hey Sasha it's Jess I think you might be missing something call me back you know the number" I said into the phone.

"Jess" Lily said softly.

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"No problem" the phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello"

"Jess is he there can I talk to him why did he leave"

"No, no, I don't know, I do however know where your daughter is"

"Yea so do I in her room"

"More like in mine"

"What"

"She's here"

"Oh Jess I'm so sorry"

"No it's fine don't worry about it I just can't believe he did that to you I mean you guys just got married a few months ago do you want me to send her back"

Lily shut her eyes and shuddered.

"Uh yeah I'll try and put it on my credit card I guess"

"You no what I think it would do her some good to just stay put for a while she's pretty upset"

"No that's not fair you have school and Luke has the diner and Lizzie"

"We'll work it out"

"Thanks Jess you're a saint"

"Yea well I try"

"Thanks again Jess I have to go I'll call tomorrow to see how she's doing"

"Ok"

"Bye"

"Bye" I hung up the phone and looked at Lily "looks like you're going to hang around here for a while"

She slung her arms around my neck. "Thank you" she whispered.

"Don't mention it" I whispered back.

---------------------------------

I stared at the door. I didn't want to make a sound. I wanted to go in but I didn't want to intrude. Would it be rude to interrupt? Yes. I sneezed.

"Come in Rory" Jess said from the other side of the wall.

I walked in.

"I didn't want to bother you is everything ok" I asked.

"Lily is going to be staying here for a while"

"Where"

------------------------------------

"Are you crazy your sister can not stay here" Ben said.

"She's got no where else to go" I told him.

"Can you clean" Marty asked.

"Uh" she said.

"She's not that big and can fit in a cabinet"

"Fine" Ben and Marty agreed.


	15. AN PLEASE READ

**A/N: I have no clue where to go from here. I'm completely stuck. If anyone has any suggestions they will be greatly appreciated I might just finish it off I'm not sure yet.**


	16. Broken Glass

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**A/n: Thanks for all the ideas guys j/k I know it's been a long time since I last updated this story so I don't expect to have any of my old readers.**

"So Lily what's life like living with four college boys" I asked.

"I almost feel bad for the girls they bring back every night they never have skirts that could provide any warmth at all" she laughed.

"JESS"

"Not home"

"What is he out with his other girlfriends?"

"No he's in class and you're here almost everyday he doesn't have any other girlfriends Ben on the other hand has a different girl in here every night sometimes two he's trying to get Marty out there as he so kindly put it"

---------------------------

"Sarah" I saw her as I was walking out of class

"Hey stranger how you doing" she asked.

"Can't complain, you"

"I'm great"

"Good I thought you were at NYU"

"I was I am"

"Then why are you here" I asked in a harsher tone then I meant to.

"Whoa chill out I'm just visiting an old friend Paolo is in Stars Hollow visiting poor little sick Lizzie"

"Lizzie's sick"

"Yeah she has a cold"

I walked away from her and into the dorm parking lot. I got into the car and Sara got in too. I looked at her and she shrugged

"He dropped me off"

----------------------------

"Jess I know you're worried about her but she's fine kids get colds and yes even kids like her get colds and they're fine" I tried to calm him down "at least call and see if she's doing badly then by all means if she is go but if she's fine which I'm sure she is then come back before you miss your next class"

"She's more important than class" he spoke for the first time in about ten minutes.

"Jess hang up the phone and call Luke if Lizzie is in bad shape call me and I'll go to and I'll bring Lily I'm not leaving her here and tell Sarah I said congratulations on her getting part in that play"

"She's going to be in a play how did you know that when I did"

"We talk on a daily basis" I told him.

"I find it amazing that you who met her once talks to her more than me who knew her her whole life"

"Call Luke and calm down"

I walked into Jess's suite and found Lily on the table tied to chairs with Ben standing over her with a spoon wearing scrubs and a mask.

"Ben how many times do I have to tell you not to practice on Lily go see Paris she wants to talk to you about some project"

"Ok thanks" he left forgetting to untie Lily.

"Please tell me you've come to get me out of here"

"Not quite Jess is gone"

"You're kidding where is he going?"

"Stars Hollow"

"Oh ok you scared me so he went home to visit Luke and forgot about me now you're telling me I'm going to have to deal until he comes back right"

"Lizzie has a cold"

"Oh ok I forgive him he really does freak out whenever that girl sneezes"

"She's special"

"I know I know but lots of kids just like her get colds an are fine"

"That's not what I mean" I said "Jess's mother died having her and she's the last piece of his mother that he has she's kind a miracle baby right before she was born Liz was hit by a bus and amazingly Lizzie was fine"

"I didn't know that he doesn't talk about stuff like that"

"I know it's not your fault he's just kind of closed off"

-----------------------------

"She's fine the doctor says it's allergies poor kid"

"So are we turning back" she asked.

"Yea we might as well"

Sarah's phone rang and she picked it up. Her expression changed her smile faded and her eyes didn't look as bright. I pulled over knowing something was wrong.

"She collapsed walking out of the pediatrician's office" she stared straight ahead at the road.

------------------------------

Lily sat quietly in the car. She hadn't seen Lizzie very many times but everyone loved her as soon as they saw her. I drove at least twenty miles per hour above speed limit. I wasn't worried. Lily tried to convince me to drive slower saying that if we got pulled over it would take longer. I didn't listen. We pulled up in front of Hartford Memorial Hospital. We ran to the room that Jess had told us to go to finding Lizzie in the bed hooked up to tons of tubes and Jess and Luke watching her and my mom talking to a doctor.

"How is she doing" I asked

"She has some kind of virus" Jess said.

"Where's Sarah and Paolo"

"Getting coffee" Luke stood up from the chair he was in.

"She'll be ok right" Lily asked.

Jess nodded mom looked worried.

"Lily why don't you call your mom I'm sure she'd want an update" I handed her my phone.

"Why aren't you in school" Luke asked.

"She's not feeling very well today" I smiled.

"Do you want a doctor to check you out" Jess asked.

"I thought you told him why you weren't going" I said.

"No I told him I didn't feel well"

"Oh"

------------------------

"Jess" Lizzie whispered.

"Hey you're awake how you feeling" she turned to the side and puked into a bucket by the bed "that bad huh?"

She nodded.

"Poor kid" Lily said.

"She always looks so happy" Sarah cooed.

"She always is" Luke smiled weakly.

"I'm going to get something to eat" Sarah said and left the room. I followed her out.

"Hey get me a bag of chips" I said.

"Ok" she got me one "I'm so worried about her I hope she's ok do you think she'll be ok" she hugged me. I kissed her.

"Oh my god" a voice came from behind. Sarah pulled away and looked past me at the person the voice belonged to.

"Rory" she said.

I turned around "Rory I'm..."

She walked away. I ran after her catching up quickly.

"Rory I'm sorry"

"Save it Jess you've known her a long time I know you liked her and it's hard to stop liking someone she's always been there for you and you and I have only known each other a few years there's no reason why you should give up on your first love for me"

"You are my first love"

"Then you wouldn't have kissed her"

"Well Dean was your first love and you kissed me when you were with him"

"I didn't love him the way I love you"

"Well I don't love Sarah the way I love you she's like my sister"

"I don't know many people that kiss their sister like that I'm sure you've never kissed Lily or Lizzie like that"

"Rory you have to understand"

"You want to know what I understand I understand that we're over"

"Rory come on don't be like that"

"It's not like you're the only guy in the word their are plenty of other guys I could go out with"

"Rory I love you and I'm sorry"

"No as soon as Lizzie is out of here I'm going back to school and I don't want to see you out of class"

"Rory we've been together for over a year you're really just going to throw it away over one little kiss"

"Hey I've done it before" I said "I was with Dean for over two years but I threw it all away over one little kiss"

"Huh well Lizzie's doing better she should be released soon just go back now"

"Fine if you want me to leave I will tell everyone I said good bye"

"Will do"


	17. Drunk by Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

I shut the door and slid down against it. I had tried not to cry and had been doing really well but I couldn't hold back anymore. Paris came out of her room and saw me crying. I think that was the first time I had ever seen her do something a normal person would do she walked over to me and sat down next to me with her arm around my shoulders.

"What happened is Lizzie ok" she asked.

"Yea she's fine she was released"

"Then what's wrong" she asked.

"We broke up"  
"No way"

I nodded.

"What happened"

"He kissed Sarah"

"Cheek"

"If it was on the cheek we'd still be together"

"Rory don't cry he's not worth it"

"That's what I tried to tell myself but I can't help it"

"Rory didn't you kiss Jess while you were with Dean maybe it was just a mistake"

"You're right Paris I did kiss Jess while with Dean I also broke up with Dean the next day."

"Ok bad example but maybe Jess..."

"Really wants to be with Sarah?"

"No maybe he was just looking for some comfort he was really worried about Lizzie"

"I was too but I wasn't kissing every guy who said my name"

"Jess has known Sarah a long time"

"I know which is why I think he needs time to figure out if he wants to be with her or not"

"And if he doesn't will you take him back"

"No" I said.

"Then it's really over between you two"

I nodded.

---------------------------------

"Did he come out yet" I walked into the suite.

"Nope" Ben shook his head.

"Poor guy" I walked into his room "Hey you hungry?"

He shook his head.

"Thirsty?" he shook his head.

"Have you gone to any of your classes" I asked.

He nodded.

"What about the ones with Rory"

He shook his head.

"Does she still think Lizzie was released"

He nodded.

I took his phone off the nightstand and started calling his professors.

"Ok you can pick up all the work you missed and the work they're doing now from all three classes you have with her"

He nodded.

"That means now" I said.

He grunted then got up.

-------------------------------

"What do you mean she's in the hospital" I asked.

"He lied she was never released" Lily told me.

"Have you been going to school" I asked.

"Yeah of course "

"Good I'll go see Lizzie and apologize for not going to see her"

"Don't tell her about Jess he doesn't need anymore stress and him thinking she's mad at him will stress him out more"

"What's wrong with him" I asked.

"Not that you care but he's really upset he hasn't eaten since you guys broke up he doesn't speak at all"

"At least you don't have to listen to this one crying all night" Paris turned off the TV and walked over to where we were standing by the door.

"Both of you are miserable why don't you just get back together"

"No" my phone rang. It was Jess "You answer it I don't want to talk to him."

She took the phone from me rolling her eyes.

"Hello... shit... yeah I'll come get him" she hung up the phone "he's drunk at the pub down the street"

"Well have fun going to get him"

"Rory come on"

"Fine" I grabbed my keys.

We pulled up to the pub and Lily jumped out of the car and started running. She turned around and walked back pulling me out of the car.

"I'm coming I'm coming" I followed her. Jess was the only one in there since it was still pretty early. He had his head on the counter and he was running his finger around the rim of a shot glass begging for more.

'I'm so sorry about this" Lily apologized to the bartender.

"Don't worry about it he was pretty good company until he started singing although he does have a pretty good voice ever thought about becoming a singer" she asked the halfway passed out Jess. He laughed.

"You Rory" the bartender asked.

I nodded.

"I don't blame you for breaking up with him but don't you think he's learned his lesson"

"I think he needs to try and see other people"

"Well you haven't exactly been with a lot of guys" she said.

"I'm sorry do you know me" I asked.

"He talked about you never shut up about you actually" she said "he said you had only ever been with that bagboy giant"

"Yea but I know I only want to be with Jess he needs to be that sure"

"Check the jacket pocket"

I reached into his jacket pocket and there was nothing there. I reached into the other pocket and took out two pieces of paper.

"Pro con lists" I looked at them.

_Rory_

_Pro:_

_Her love of Ayn Rand is a conversation topic_

_We like the same music_

_She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met_

_She never stops smiling_

_She's smarter than anyone else I know_

_She made me care about something other than myself_

_I owe getting through school almost completely to her_

_If I didn't have her in my life it wouldn't be worth living_

_I love her more than anything_

_Con:_

_NONE_

_Sarah_

_Pro: _

_I've known her forever_

_Con:_

_She's not Rory_

_She hates almost all my favorite bands_

_She's not Rory_

_She lives in New York_

_She's not Rory_

_I don't love her in that way_

"I think you won" Lily smiled.

"It doesn't matter" I helped Lily get Jess out of the chair.

"Wait" the bartender said "here you forgot this" she stuffed something into Jess's pocket.


	18. Same Hospital Different Patient

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

I woke up in my bed with a note on my forehead. It was from Lily she wanted me to know that she had gone to school. My head was pounding. How much did I drink last night? I took the aspirin on my nightstand. Then I felt something in my pocket. She must have given me the stuff sometime during the night. I finished the work I had missed then went around giving it to all my professors. When I got back to the room I looked at the stuff in the bag. It was oxycontin. I'd never used prescription drugs before. I only used the stuff my mom wouldn't notice and the prescription drugs she would. I took one then another until all of them were gone I went outside then everything went black.

I heard voices. I recognized them as Rory's and Lily's I couldn't make out what they were saying.

------------------------------------

"Is he ok" I asked.

"Well he's worse than most of the overdoses I see because he had an eating disorder" the doctor said.

"What no he eats and someone would know if he was bulimic" Rory said "right Lily."

"I'd know if he was bulimic I'm with him all the time but he hasn't eaten anything in awhile" the machine monitoring his heart started beeping and we were shooed out of the room.

Ten minutes later a doctor came out and said he went into cardiac arrest but they were able to get it to start again and now he's in a coma.

"Is it just me or does this all seem very Terri Schiavo" Lorelai walked into the waiting room with Luke.

"Don't even joke like that" Rory said and hugged her mom "I had been so mean to him I had shut him out and now he's..."

"He'll be fine" I told her "he has to be."

"I'm going to go see him" I went into the room.

--------------------------------

"Jess how could you do that" I heard Rory crying "why would you turn to drugs why would you stop eating stop going to class why would you throw everything away."

I tried to wake up I tried to speak but I couldn't. I wanted to tell her that it wasn't worth it if she wasn't with me.

"I haven't slept since we broke up I couldn't stop crying" she sniffled.

Well that's what you get for being a spoiled brat. I didn't mean that I'm sorry. Jeez what did this chick do to me I'm apologizing to her in my thoughts.

"I shouldn't have broken up with you I should've understood" she sobbed.

Yea you should've you know I love you.

"I saw the lists" she said "I think you give me a little too much credit I'm not the smartest person you know I'm definitely not the most beautiful person you met you met both Jennifer Anniston and Angelina Jolie in California."

I don't think you give yourself enough credit. No one has anything on you.

"I miss you so much I'd gotten used to seeing you everyday always talking to you I got used to being with you and now that I'm not nothing is the same."

Well too bad this was your idea.

"You have to get better ok" she grabbed my hand.

Why what difference is it going to make.

"I hope you can hear me" she sniffled again.

Of course I can hear you I'm not deaf. I don't even want to think about what Paris would say if she heard you right now.

"You have to make it Jess you have to I don't know what I'd do if you didn't pull through"

I know you'd go on with your life and go out with someone else.

"I could never be with anyone other than you"

Wasn't it your idea for us to see other people?

"Lizzie is getting better did you know that"

Yes I knew that how did you.

"She just got out she's in the waiting room now she wants to see you"

Then why are you here get out and let her see me.

"They're only letting people over 18 in though"

What? Why?

"Luke is gone he couldn't stand being in the hospital anymore he came to see you but threw up that's when he left"

Poor Luke. Did I just say well think poor Luke?

"I hate that we broke up I hate that everything got messed up"

Welcome to the club you get a nice membership package called depression.

"I love you Jess more than anything you're the only one I've ever loved and the only one I want to be with"

Wait what.

"Oh my god what did I do I messed up the best thing that ever happened to me."

Wait you messed up no you didn't you did the right thing I'm surprised proud almost that you didn't let someone walk all over you even if it was me.

"I love you" she kissed me. I opened my eyes then closed them and kissed her back. She pulled away.

"OH MY GOD" she hugged me "I was so worried don't ever do that again" she hit my arm lightly.

"Oh come on you know it's no that easy to get rid of me" I said.

"Don't joke" she said.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" she kissed me again.

"So does this mean that we're..."

"Yes"


	19. Mirror Mirror on the Wall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Within a week he was out of the hospital he convinced the psychologist doing his analysis that he didn't need to go to rehab. So he went right back to class. Jimmy showed up while he was in the hospital almost causing Jess to have a heart attack. Lily chewed him out. Jimmy, Sasha, Deeala the new baby, and all the dogs ended up moving to Stars Hollow and Jimmy and Sasha got their vows renewed I know kind of weird considering they just got married. Jess and I have been going strong since we got back together. We graduated Yale together today. Now we're on our way to Luke's for our graduation party. I didn't know about it but apparently Jess planned most of it. I found that a little strange.

Only Paris, Ben, Marty, Lane, Zack, mom, dad, Luke, Jimmy, Sasha, Lily, and Lizzie were there but that's ok. The party didn't last long just a couple hours.

"Rory I want to show you something upstairs" mom said.

"Uh ok do you now where Jess is I haven't seen him since we got here" I asked.

"No let's go upstairs so I can show you what I want to show you"

"What do you want to show me"

"The mirror from Harry Potter" she pulled me up the stairs.

The mirror that usually hung by Jess's bed was covered.

"Uh I forgot something downstairs will you take the sheet off the mirror when I leave thanks" she ran out as fast as she could. I shrugged and uncovered the mirror. Written in big blue letters were:

_Literati: The literary intelligentsia_

_Literati: Rory Gilmore_

_Literati: Us_

_Rory Gilmore will you marry me?_

I saw in the mirror a ring on the table that hadn't been in here when I first came in. I walked over and looked at it. It was beautiful. It was white gold and had five small princess cut diamonds on either side of a larger one. This would have been perfect if I could find Jess. I turned around and looked at the mirror. Then I noticed a can of paint on the floor. I dipped the paint brush into it and was about to write yes when I noticed Jess standing behind me I stood back up and turned around.

"How do you do that you're like the butler in Mr. Deeds"

"Adam Sandler movie reference really"

"Take back the ring" I deadpanned.

"Wait what" he shook his head.

"I'd rather not be in debt for the first ten years of our marriage" I smiled. He smiled back and lifted me off the ground kissing me softly.

"I'm serious take it back" I pulled away.

"It's fine I paid cash"

"Did you rob a bank" I asked.

"No a 7eleven"

"WHAT!"

"I'm kidding I just got a pretty good job" he said "but can we not worry about this now because I believe we just got engaged."

"What job" I asked not purposely ruining the moment.

He rolled his eyes and pointed to the bed. Here was a torn envelope and a letter half sticking out of it. I pulled out the letter and began to read it. It was from First Edition Publishing Company. Apparently Ben's dad owns it and read some of Jess's stuff. They want to publish his book.

"Oh my god" I turned around and threw my arms around him "you are amazing."

"Well from what I hear so are you when were you planning on telling me that you got a job at the Times"

"When I had decided whether or not I was going to take it or not"

"What why wouldn't you take it"

"It's really far Jess and I don't know I like it here I grew up here"

"It's not that far only 110.07 miles"

"How do you know that" I asked.

"Do you Yahoo?"

"You looked it up"

"I just hit a couple buttons on the computer"

"You looked it up"

"I was bored. There was nothing on TV and I was fooling around it was something to do that's it."

"You looked it up"

"Fine I looked it up"

"Wait you looked it up that means you don't want to come that means you're not moving to New York"

"Rory chill I looked it up like 6 years ago"

"What why"

"When I left after the accident I looked it up it seemed really far then but not as much anymore"

"So we're getting married.

"Yep"

"And you wrote a book"

"Yep"

"And we're going to live in New York"

"Yep"

"I have to call my mom"

"She's downstairs" he said.

"I don't want to know" I walked out.


	20. A Wedding to Remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony" Reverend Skinner recited.

"Yo Rev can we hurry this up a bit there are Martinis waiting" mom yelled.

"Mom" I yelled back.

"Sorry continue" she waved.

"Lorelai really where are your manners" grandma said quite loudly.

"What all I'm saying is that if I have to watch my daughter marry her cousin I want a drink" mom shrugged.

"Fine Lorelai we will stop the ceremony so you can get a drink" grandpa intervened.

"Oh no it's ok I don't want to be rude" mom decided.

"This is the strangest town" Jess shook his head.

"Lorelai I will cut to the chase" Reverend Skinner smiled.

"Thank you" she smiled back ten times as bright.

----------------------------------

"I think we are the only people in the world other than your mother that had and wanted a Willy Wonka themed wedding" I whispered in my wife's ear as we danced.

"It's a Gilmore thing" she looked over at her disgusted grandmother "actually it's more of a mother daughter thing" she laughed.

She was beautiful when she laughed. After our first dance she left. I'm not sure where she went. She said she wasn't feeling well. I hope she's ok.

"Hey where'd Rory go" Lorelai asked "she didn't pull a run away bride on you did she."

"No she just said she wasn't feeling well"

"Looks like someone's not going to have a very happy honeymoon" she laughed "I'll go check on her" she left. Then Luke walked over.

"Is everything ok" he asked.

"Yes it's fine jeez she leaves for a minute and everyone thinks she ran off with an Oompa Loompa" I was getting angry "does everyone really still think we're going to fail."

"Whoa chill I heard Rory wasn't feeling well I just wanted to make sure she was ok" he smiled a little.

"Oh yeah she's fine I think Lorelai just went to go check on her" I calmed down "sorry for snapping at you."

"It's ok so did you know that your wedding reception was going to be just like mine" he asked.

"You mean with dancing orange men and a really tall guy in a purple robe with huge amounts of candy laying around" I said "of course I married a Gilmore didn't I."

"Yea I think Lorelai made that quite clear with the cousin comment" he laughed.

"Yea did she ever get that drink" I asked.

He shook his head "she just had a few Jell-O shots."

"Does she know that's really just Jell-O" I asked.

"No I thought I'd have a little fun and watch her take it away from all the little kids."

"Please mister that mean lady took it away" a little boy begged the bartender to give him another Jell-O.

Luke motioned for him to give it to him and he did. Soon there was a line of little kids trying desperately to get another Jell-O.

-----------------------------------

"You are not smushing that in my face" I said.

"Why not" Jess asked.

"Because you will get it on my dress and I'll look like I can't eat" I dropped a carrot on myself.

"You can't" he laughed.

"Mean" he put some icing on my nose.

"Why are you eating carrots anyways" he asked.

"I like carrots" I said.

"Rory the jawbreaker cracked Lizzie's tooth" Lily said.

"Why did you bite it" I asked Lizzie.

"I thought it was a gum ball."

-------------------------------------

"Is it too late to object" Kirk ran through the wedding pavilion Lorelai had put up in the Dragonfly's yard.

"Why would you want to object Kirk" Lorelai asked.

"Oh I don't I just love the tension of it" he smiled then ripped off his shirt. Rory turned her head.

"Ew I can see all of his bones" she squealed.

"There go the pants" I turned around.

"This is a strange town" Rory smiled "I'm going to miss it."

"We can come back whenever you want" I told her.

"Good I think our kid is going to want to see it's grandparent's" she smiled.


	21. Triple the Fun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

"Jess can you get me some ice cream" I put my head on his shoulder.

"What kind" he asked.

"You know what kind I like" I told him.

"Rory we have 4 kinds of ice cream you like them all now tell me which one you want" he said kindly.

"Don't yell at me" I cried.

"Shh, shh I'll just give you some of all of them" he stood up.

"Oh and an olive and a pickle and did I tell you how much I appreciate you staying home with me" I flipped through the channels.

"Twice" he smiled and brought me back a bowl of ice cream with chocolate, vanilla, half-baked, and brownie batter. Then he went back into the kitchen a brought me a pickle and a tub of Greek olives.

"Thank you honey" I kissed his cheek. "Have you worked on the book at all today?"

"Not really I don't feel like working today" he shrugged.

"That's what you said yesterday" I pointed out.

"I have a month off I can afford to do nothing for a couple of days it's not like I have deadline I work for the publishing company they give me all the time I need" he took the remote from my hand.

"Fine" I settled "HEY! You took the remote."

"Well it's 3 if I don't take the remote you'll watch some soap opera on ABC" he complained.

"Well you're just a big meany" I yelled. Then the phone rang.

"Hello" I answered it.

"Rory do you have any pickles" my mom asked.

"Yea I'm eating them right now" I told my mother.

"Ok I'm going to have Luke drive there and get them" she said.

"I have a better idea tell Taylor to deliver them" I said.

"Good idea by offspring and offspring's offspring" she hung up.

"I want to go to Stars Hollow" I whined.

"We're going tomorrow" Jess flipped through the channels.

"Well I want to go now" I pouted.

"You want to watch soaps" he handed me the remote.

"Thank you" I turned on General Hospital "Do do do dodododododo do"

"I think I will go work" he got up and walked into his office.

Originally the grandparents had owned our Upper East side apartment but when Jess's book made The New York Times Best Seller List which of course made me very popular in the news room we bought it from them. It was a three bedroom one for us, one for our office, and one for little baby. The kitchen actually wasn't used for storing shoes or other things much to my mother's surprise. She was upset she couldn't store shoes in my oven but we both married diner boys. Speaking of ovens I'm hungry.

"Jess what's for dinner" I asked.

"What do you want" he asked.

"That stuff you made last night" I told him.

"Leftovers in the fridge" he said.

"But the fridge is so far away" I complained.

"If you're hungry eat the apples in the bowl right in front of you if you're thirsty there's a bottle of orange juice and milk right next to you now I think that can tie you over until after the sappy stupidity" he didn't come out of the room.

-----------------------------------------

"Rory" Lorelai came out of the house and hugged Rory.

"How'd you stay so skinny" Rory asked.

"How'd you stay so skinny" Lorelai asked then moved on to hug me.

"Hi" I nodded.

"What are we going to do with you" Lorelai laughed.

"Oh my god Rory" Lane ran out of the house followed by Luke.

"Hey Lane" Rory hugged her best friend.

"Isn't it crazy that we're all pregnant at the same time" she said.

"Not really" Lane shook her head "we all got married around the same time."

"So I heard Paris had a girl" Lane smiled "bet she's happy."

"So is Jamie surprisingly" I told her.

"Oh guess what" Lane almost jumped.

"What" Rory asked.

"The album went platinum" she squealed.

"I heard" Rory hugged her

Lane grabbed her stomach and shut her eyes.

"Lane that's the third time I'm calling Zack you drive her to the hospital" Lorelai walked into the house.

------------------------------------

"She's adorable" Rory cooed.

"She looks just like you are you sure Zack's the father" Lorelai joked.

"Hey" Zack took offence.

"What are you going to name her" Paris asked.

"Mama wants me to name her Kyung Soon" I said.

"You're not really going to do that to the poor kid" Paris asked.

"Actually I was thinking about it" I told her "she could go by Kya."

"That's cute" Rory smiled.

"Yea Kyung Soon Kim" I smiled too.

"Why isn't she using my last name" Zack asked.

"Because I pushed her out of me" I snapped.

--------------------------------------

One week later

"She's adorable" Rory cooed.

"What are you going to name her" Paris asked.

"Josie" I said "Josie Strummer."

"You're kidding" Rory laughed.

"Nope Josie Strummer Gilmore-Danes"

-------------------------------------

Another week later

"She's adorable" Lane copied what I had said to everyone else.

"Not funny" I said.

"Thank god she has your killer blue eyes" mom laughed "no offence Jess."

"None taken I was rooting for blue too" Jess told her.

"What are you going to name her" mom asked.

"Rose Maylie" I said.

"That's cute how'd you come up with it" mom asked.

"Oliver Twist" Jess and I explained.

"I saw the movie there was no Rose Maylie" mom said.

"I know I can't believe they took her out of all the Oliver Twist movies"

"Anyways I bet they'll be great friends" Paris said.

"London, Kya, Josie, and Rose" Jess said.

**THE END!**

**I'm thinking of doing a sequel just because I think it would be fun to write about the four of them growing up together. What do you guys think?**


End file.
